Please Love Me
by LissaBelle24
Summary: Isabella Swan, single mother of three moved to Forks, Washington, a multimillionaire wanting to escape the spotlight. What Bella never expected was to fall in love with Emmett Cullen, a poor single father of four. Will love be able to overcome the obstacles thrown their way? Re-Written.
1. Forks

**Please Love Me**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Twilight. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**This fanfiction is based on Bella and Emmett. Please enjoy, and if possible review. Would love to hear your thoughts.  
>This used to me on my old account MelBelle94 but I revamped and got a new profile. Enjoy. <strong>

**Summary: ****Isabella Swan, single mother of three moved to Forks, Washington, a multimillionaire wanting to escape the spotlight. What Bella never expected was to fall in love with Emmett Cullen, a poor single father of four. Will love be able to overcome the obstacles thrown their way? **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Forks.<strong>_

Isabella Swan looked around the foyer of her new twelve bedroom home that she had purchased less than twenty four hours ago. Her decision to move to Forks, Washington had been one made with ease even though she was leaving behind a high profiled life. Bella had wanted to settle down a little, avoid the spotlight of owning restaurants, hotels, a baseball team and fashion lines.

Moving to Forks and gaining a position at the elementary school as a teacher would allow her to make an impact on the lives of children. It would make her feel as though she had an important place in the community.

"Mom! Mom!"

Bella glanced up to see her twelve year old daughter barging down the staircase, her dark brown hair was swaying furiously behind her back in waves, her light baby blue sundress that came to her knees fanned out around her in the breeze as she came to a stop. "Honey, what's wrong?" Bella couldn't help but be slightly concerned at the panic in Amelia's voice.

"My roxy thongs! I can't find them anywhere. Seriously mom, didn't all of my stuff get shipped?" Amelia asked dramatically as she glanced up at Bella, her deep brown eyes shining.

Bella exhaled as she looked down at her daughter, when Amelia had found out about the move to Fork all hell had broken loose, Amelia had literally thought the world was ending because she had to leave her school, her friends and her childhood home to go to a place she didn't know existed.

"Am, there is another truck coming. They might be in one of the boxes inside that" Bella told her.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Fine but they better be, I need them"

Bella nodded as she watched Amelia hurry out of the room, she admitted that her daughters dramatic out bursts amused her. Amelia could make her way into acting if she ever chose to.

…

Walking up the flight of stairs Bella could hear the sound of laughter coming from the bedroom to the left of the stairs, taking a step closer to the doorway Bella could see her youngest daughter twirling around the centre of the room.  
>Madelyn's dark brown hair was flying around her face in loose curls, her white sundress fanning around her as she spun around.<p>

"What are you doing, my love?"

Madelyn stopped spinning at the sound of her mother's voice and looked up, smiling widely. "I love my new room mommy, it has a big closet" Eight year old Maddie beamed as she ran towards her mother. "I wish I had my own bathroom"

Bella chuckled. "Darling, there are eleven other rooms in the house; ten of those have private bathrooms" Bella brushed the curls back from Maddie's face so she could see her daughter's eyes.

"I suppose. Are the painters here yet? I want purple, my bedroom to be painted purple" Madelyn clarified.

Bella exhaled, her baby had grown up so quickly, she was smart and more mature then her age. "They will be here in the hour, my love. You should go and pick your room, Maddie" Bella leaned down and placed a kiss on her daughters forehead. "I love you"

Maddie smiled as she skipped over to the door, turning back slightly. "I love you too, mommy"

Bella moved out that particular bedroom and closed the door knowing none of her children would choose a room without a bathroom. Out of all her children Maddie had to be the most mature, she was the only one to take the move with grace.  
>Walking across the hall Bella knocked on the door and opened it a fraction to see her son lying on the ground staring at the roof.<p>

The fourteen year olds dark brown hair was tussled about; he was wearing black skinny leg jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He refused to acknowledge Bella's presence causing her to sigh.

"Is everything alright with the room, sweetheart?"

Nick rolled his head to the side to look at her. "It's fine. When is my furniture being brought up? I want my xbox"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Later. Nick, you understand I only want what is best for you right?"

Nick grunted. "How is moving here best? Just get out" Nick shouted as he turned back to his phone ignoring her.

Bella blinked back the tears welling in her eyes as she closed the door and leaned against it. She knew Nicholas would take the move the hardest as he was a teenager, his had a life but Bella didn't expect him to act so rude towards her.

^..^

Bella walked into Fork elementary with Maddie, she had dropped Nicholas and Amelia at middle school, though Nick had sulked and protected the whole trip, Amelia had whined and jumped out of the car as they reached the gates not wanting to be seen with her mother.  
>What surprised her was Madelyn walking beside her, holding her hand and taking in the surroundings.<p>

"Mommy, what grade are you teaching?"

Bella glanced down. "First grade, my love. Down the hall from your class"

Maddie nodded. "Why do you need a job mommy?"

Bella exhaled, her children knew how rich they were which meant she knew this question would arise. "I want to fit in, Maddie. You better go, have a good day" Bella patted her daughters head.

Maddie frowned as she looked up. "Aren't you going to give me a kiss, mommy?"

Bella raised an eyebrow. "You want one?" Her other two children had utterly refused.

"Yes"

Bella leaned down and kissed her daughters cheek. "I love you" Bella whispered in Maddie's ear.

"I love you more" Maddie said cheekily as she run off in the direction of the playground.

^..^

Bella glanced out the window her classroom to see parents dropping their children off, wishing them good luck on their first day back at school.  
>Bella remembered when she dropped Amelia off for her first day at school, it seemed so long ago.<br>She remembered when Maddie had her first day and the little angel had cried.  
>Sadly she hadn't been there for Nick's; he hadn't come to live with her until he was seven.<p>

"Excuse me?"

Bella glanced over to the doorway to see a musclier man standing with a little girl hiding just behind his legs. "Sorry. How can I help you?" Bella asked kindly.

He stepped into the classroom, the little girl clinging to the back of his shirt. "It's my daughters first day of school. She is a little shy so I just wanted to see her inside. I'm Emmett Cullen" Emmett gave Bella a genuine smile as he pulled the little girl out from behind him.

Bella smiled at her, she wore a white t-shirt with pink overalls over it, with dark pixie like hair and wide brown eyes. Bella noticed the clothes were slightly worn but chose to let it slide for the moment. "Hi sweetie, what's your name?"

The little girl curled further into her father's side. "Alice Esme Cullen. I'm five"

Bella smiled. "Hi Alice, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Miss Bella and it's my first day too. Do you think we could be friends?"

Alice raised her head curiously. "Your first day too?" Bella nodded in reassurance. "Okay. You can be my friend"

Bella smiled. "Great. Why don't you say good-bye to your daddy and then go put your bag down" Bella pointed to the hooks to show her.

Alice glanced up as she through her arms around Emmett's legs. "Bye daddy. Will you pick me up after?"

Emmett nodded. "Of course. You have a good day, sweetheart" Emmett kissed the top of her head as Alice let go and walked over to the hooks. "Thank-you for that"

Bella shrugged. "It's no problem, it's my job after all" Bella said with a tinkering laugh as she held out her hand. "Bella Swan, your daughter's teacher"

Emmett took her head in his. "Nice too meet you, Miss Bella" Emmett said with a wink as he took his hand back. "If there is any issues please don't hesitate to call me, Alice is my youngest, it's hard to let them grow up" Emmett said quickly before shutting his mouth afraid he was rambling.

"Oh I know, my youngest is in her third year of school, they grow up quickly"

Emmett nodded. "I should be going, thank-you again, Miss Bella" Emmett waved at Alice who was taking her seat at a table, she waved back cutely.

"No worries at all, Mr Cullen"

Emmett smiled. "Please call me Emmett"

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please. **


	2. Kindness

**Please Love Me**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Twilight. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**This fanfiction is based on Bella and Emmett. Please enjoy, and if possible review. Would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Summary: ****Isabella Swan, single mother of three moved to Forks, Washington, a multimillionaire wanting to escape the spotlight. What Bella never expected was to fall in love with Emmett Cullen, a poor single father of four. Will love be able to overcome the obstacles thrown their way? **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two: Kindness.<strong>_

Bella couldn't get Emmett out of her mind; he was constantly there with a shy smile. Bella couldn't help but feel attracted to him, each day he came to drop Alice off he would stop to smile at her and give a small wave.  
>She had tried to get Alice to open up but she would only talk about certain things, her father, her family but never about where she lived or why she always came to school in the same clothes.<br>Bella would admit that she was worried; she wanted to find out more about the family because something didn't seem right.

Walking down the flight of stairs Bella stepped into the living room at the front of the house t see Nicholas and Amelia surfing the web on their laptops, Madelyn was lying on her stomach on the floor playing a game on her ipad.

"I'm popping out to the shops, would you like to come with?"

Maddie glanced up with a big smiled as she scrambled off the floor. "I want to come"

Nick and Amelia closed their laptops as they looked over in their mothers direction, they had slightly adjusted over the past weeks but they still consider the move to be life ruining.

"I need a new xbox game" Nick grabbed is leather jacket.

"I need my magazine" Amelia slipped on her roxy thongs.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Lets go" Bella knew that people thought her children were spoilt brats and at times they were but she liked that she could provide for her children, she could give them the world, it didn't matter to her how other people saw that because she knew her children were good people.

^..^

As they walked into the supermarket Bella was surprised when Nicholas offered to push the shopping cart, it was their last stop for the day and they need to stock up on all sorts of food since she hadn't shopped in a while.

"Mommy, can we get strawberry ice-cream?" Maddie asked as they proceeded to walk down the lollies isle.

Nick and Amelia were walking behind them throwing into the cart all the kinds of things they wanted, Bella glanced down to see what had landed in it only to accidently bump into someone.

"Sorry" Bella spoke as she glanced up.

Emmett looked at her with a soft smile. "Don't worry about it, Miss Bella. How are you today?" Emmett asked kindly.

Bella smiled, blushing a little as she looked at him. "I'm well. How are you Emmett?" Bella looked down as Maddie shoved a tub of ice-cream into her hands.

"Strawberry but Amelia wanted chocolate as well" Maddie spoke dramatically.

Bella just shrugged as she placed it into the cart. "That is fine, Maddie. I would like you to meet someone. Emmett this is my youngest daughter, Madelyn. Maddie this is Mr Cullen"

Emmett smiled down at the young girl, a spitting image of her mother. "Nice to meet you, Madelyn. You can call me Emmett" Emmett said as she reached out to shake Maddie's hand.

Maddie shook it gently. "Nice to meet you too, Mr Emmett"

"Daddy. Daddy, can I get this princess barbie doll?" Alice asked excitedly as she tugged on Emmett's had repeatedly.

Emmett glanced down with a sad smile, blushing slightly. He knew that half his secret would come out right now in front of Bella as he told his little girl she couldn't have the toy she was holding.  
>It would crush Alice to know she wouldn't be able to get this doll even though she wanted it so bad.<p>

Emmett crouched down in front of Alice, noticing the hopeful expression on his daughters face. "Honey, we talked about this, you can't get the doll"

Alice's expression saddened. "Okay, daddy" Alice went to turn around but Maddie reached for the barbie box.

"Can I have that?"

"Madelyn" Bella warned as she placed a hand on her daughters shoulder.

Maddie frowned as she shrugged her mother's hand off. "Are you Mr Emmett's daughter?" Maddie and Alice nodded as she placed with the box in her hands. "I'm Madelyn, what's your name?"

"I'm Alice"

Maddie smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Alice. Could I have the box you're carrying?"

Alice frowned unsure if she wanted to let it go but knowing she wouldn't be able to keep it, she slowly reached out and placed the box in Maddie's outstretched hand.

Maddie could see the tears in the little girl's eyes. "Thanks! Would you like to be friends?"

Alice nodded. "Okay"

Maddie placed the barbie into the cart and looked up at her mother with a bright smile.

"What are you shopping for?" Bella asked as she tried to move away from the subject of the barbie, she was unsure of what had suddenly gotten into Madelyn but figured they would speak about it after.

"Food" Alice beamed with a grin.

Emmett glanced down as he noticed the smile the little girl wore, it broke his heart that he didn't have a job and couldn't afford to give his children the essentials let alone the toys they wanted.

"Maddie, come look at his"

Emmett and Alice looked over to the magazine stand as Maddie ran in that direction. "Those are my other two children. Amelia and Nicholas" Bella said as she tilted her head in the direction of the two children who were flipping through magazines.

"Dad" Emmett turned to see his son standing in the middle of two isles. "Aunt Esme needs you"

Turning to Bella he smiled apologetically. "I would like to stay and talk but I really should be going. It was nice to see you again Bella. Have a pleasant day" Emmett said as he turned and walked away pulling Alice gently along.

^..^

Bella was unsure of what had gotten into Madelyn but after Emmett and Alice had left to finish their shopping the young girl had dragged Bella over to the toy section of the store and started to pick out a few barbie dolls and a barbie car, she also claimed she wanted a big barbie bag as well.  
>Bella was unsure but had brought the items and for the last half an hour Madelyn had been in her room doing something.<p>

Bella glanced up as Amelia came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where Bella had sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee.

"Mom?" Amelia questioned as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

Bella smiled softly. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Your friend, the one you were talking to today, do you like him?" Amelia asked curiously.

Bella frowned. "Of course Am. He is a very nice guy"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "I mean then more than a friend. I saw the way you looked at him, mom"

Bella exhaled, she couldn't be more then friends with Emmett as much as she would like to be.  
>They both had responsibilities and her life was just too complicated. "Yes but there is nothing there" Bella said opting to not lie to her daughter completely; she tried to be as honest as she could with all her children.<p>

"Mommy!" Maddie called as she came into the kitchen. "Can we go now?"

Bella looked at her daughter confused. "Where, my love?"

Maddie sighed dramatically. "To Alice's house, mommy. Come on!" Maddie started to head towards the garage.

Bella exhaled as she stood up collecting her clutch bag and phone. "Will you be okay with Nicholas?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "We are old enough to be home alone, mom" Amelia whined.

Bella smiled as she made her way to the garage. "Be good"

^..^

When Bella arrived at Emmett's house she was hit with a series of emotion, the two most adamant were concern and sadness as she glanced at the house in front of her. It was a white weather board house with a green roof. It looked to be a small house and was quiet run down, though the garden seemed to be as maintained as possible.

Maddie climbed out of the black Volvo. "Is this the house, mommy?"

"Yes, my love"

Bella pulled opened the worn wire fly screen door which had a tear straight down the middle of it and knocked softly on the wooden door which was a faded white colour.

"Coming"

Bella heard a female voice call and she began mentally scolding herself for feeling like Emmett could be single.  
>But when the door opened to reveal a soft looking older woman Bella immediately calmed knowing this could easily be Emmett's mother.<p>

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

Bella nodded slowly. "I hope so. Is this Emmett Cullen's house?" Bella asked.

The woman nodded slowly. "Yes I'm Esme Cullen. How could I help you?" Esme asked.

Bella smiled. "My daughter met Alice today and she was wondering if she could have a few moments to talk to the little girl?"

Esme nodded as she opened the door wider. "Of course. Please come in the whole family is out back" Esme said as she dust off the worn apron and motioned towards the back door.

Bella held Madelyn's hand she navigated herself through the house noticing how there seemed to be a bed set up in the middle of the living room and not much furniture scattered around.  
>Standing in the back doorway Bella smiled as she saw the scene in front of her.<p>

Emmett was sitting on the back porch talking to a white hair male, who if she took a guess would have to be his father. There were two blonde haired children sitting on the porch with them, the girl was sitting at Emmett's feet reading while the boy looked like he was intently listening to the conversation.  
>Out on the back lawn a little bronze haired boy was chasing young Alice around the tree in the backyard, it looked to be the only thing really there as the backyard was quiet empty.<p>

Bella couldn't help but smile softly at the scene in front of her they looked like a happy family spending quietly time together, it was something that rarely happened in her house hold.

"Miss Bella" Emmett voice broke her out of her thought.

Bella quickly glanced over to him to see that he was standing up and walking towards her. "Hello again Emmett. I hope we aren't intruding"

Emmett immediately shook his head as he raised his hand and rubbed it over his curly hair awkwardly. "Of course not. Can I ask what brings you buy?"

Bella smiled. "Yes. Maddie would like to give Alice a present"

Madelyn stepped out of the doorway with the big barbie bag causing Emmett to glance down at Maddie with a shocked expression, Maddie took it the wrong way immediately. "I'm sorry. I thought Alice would like a present"

Emmett quickly shook out of his state. "Don't be sorry sweetie, I'm sure she would love it" Emmett said as he gave Madelyn a soft smile. "Alice, come up here for a moment" Emmett called and as he waited for his daughter he glanced at Bella. "Bella I would like you to meet my Uncle Carlisle, my daughter Rosalie and son Jasper"

Bella smiled politely as nodded to them. "It's very nice to meet you all"

Alice came bouncing up the stairs. "Yes daddy?"

Emmett motioned to Madelyn. "I think Madelyn would like to talk to you" Emmett said to his youngest.

Alice smiled brightly as she turned to Maddie. Emmett knew how excited the little girl had gotten when Madelyn had offered to be her friend in the store.

"Hi Madelyn" Alice said showing a toothy grin.

Maddie smiled. "Hi Alice, I have something for you, I wanted to get you a present because we are friends now" She held the bag out to Alice.

The young girl took it carefully and placed it on the ground in front of her as Maddie stepped back and allowed her mother to wrap her arms around her shoulders as they watched the young girl dig through the bag.

"Daddy! Daddy look!" Alice squealed in delight as she pulled the barbie she had wanted from the store from the bag, she held it up high so everyone could see. "Daddy! Madelyn got me four barbies and a barbie car" Alice said as she held up four fingers.

Emmett looked slightly stunned as he took the box from Alice. "Oh that's great. What do you have to say?"

Alice turned to Maddie and Bella. "Thank-you so much!" Alice gushed as she ran up and hugged them both.

Bella couldn't help but smile. "You're welcome sweetie" Bella said as she patted Alice's head and Maddie smiled brightly.

Emmett glanced at Bella as he felt his son by his side. "Bella, I would like you to meet my son, Edward"

"Hi Edward, how are you?"

Edward smiled shyly as Emmett ruffled his hair affectionately. "I'm okay"

"Madelyn, I would like you to meet my son Edward"

"Nice to meet you" Maddie said as she looked at Alice and then at her mum. "Mommy, can we stay for a little while? I want to play with Alice"

Bella smiled slightly. "Is that alright with you, Emmett?"

Em nodded slowly as he glanced down at Alice. "I'm sure Ali would love that"

"We can't stay for long. I left Am and Nick home" Bella reminded her youngest but the little girl shrugged.

"Okay mommy"

^..^

Emmett and Bella sat on the back porch in a comfortable silence watching Maddie and Ali play with the barbie's.  
>Bella was quiet proud of how patient Maddie was being as she played with the five year old, she was smiling and listening as Alice explained what she wanted the dolls to do.<p>

"Madelyn is a bright little one" Emmett commented.

Bella glanced over with a slight proud smile. "Yes. She still loves to spend time with me unlike Amelia and Nicholas" Bella joked.

Emmett cracked a grin. "I guess I'm lucky that we are such a close family"

Bella nodded. "You're a close family. It's wonderful" Bella said, she envied what they had, because she didn't have that with her children.

"Yeah well we all live here so it's kind of hard not to be close" Bella just nudged him with her arm. "But I'm sure your husband and you spend time together" Emmett said.

Bella laughed. "Oh I'm not married. It's just me and the kids, how about yourself?" Bella asked.

Emmett grimaced as he glanced back at Alice. "Just the kids and I, I have custody the two blondes, technically they are my half siblings. Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle help out though"

Bella smiled slightly. She wasn't excited Emmett was alone but she was excited that he was available. "Maybe we could grab a bite to eat one day" Bella said casually.

Emmett looked slightly shocked. "You want to grab a bite to eat with me?"

Bella giggled at his shocked expression and raised eyebrows. "I think that's what I said" Bella teased lightly. "Say tomorrow for dinner around six?" Bella said with a smile.

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please.**


	3. Date

**Please Love Me**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Twilight. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**This fanfiction is based on Bella and Emmett. Please enjoy, and if possible review. Would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Summary: ****Isabella Swan, single mother of three moved to Forks, Washington, a multimillionaire wanting to escape the spotlight. What Bella never expected was to fall in love with Emmett Cullen, a poor single father of four. Will love be able to overcome the obstacles thrown their way? **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: Date.<strong>_

Bella Swan walked into the living room at the front of her house; she was dressed in a royal blue strapless dress what clung to her body hugging her curves tightly showing off her amazing figure, shiny black pump high heels on her feet and a black clutch bag in her hand. Her dark brown hair hung loosely down her back in lose curls.  
>Bella wasn't afraid to admit she was looking forward to her date with Emmett. It made her feel better knowing he was going out with her without knowing how much money she had, most guys just wanted to date her once they found out how rich she was.<br>But Emmett he seemed to be more genuine and was yet to figure any of that out.

Nicholas was spread out on the couch flicking through the tv channels when he noticed his mom standing in the doorway ready for her date, yet he didn't even acknowledge her. He didn't understand why she felt the need to date again, to find a man, when all the others she'd date previously before moving to Forks were jerks simply after the money.  
>He knew Amelia felt the same way, she didn't want her mother dating anyone; she was happy knowing that at the moment the only important people in her mother's life were the children.<p>

"Nick sweetie, are you sure you'll be okay to look after Am and Maddie?" Bella asked softly but she noticed the way her son didn't even turn to her.

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "We'll be fine"

Bella sighed. "Okay. You have my number and I left Emmett's home number on the counter in the kitchen. Esme, Emmett's Aunt said you could call her if you have any trouble" Bella told him.

Nick groaned. "Whatever. Just go"

Bella frowned as Maddie came barging into the room in her purple princess pyjamas, purple dressing gown that was open, black ugg boots and her hair braided to one side. "Are you leaving now, mommy?" Maddie asked as she reached forward and hugged Bella around the waist.

Bella glanced down. "Yes sweetheart. You be a good girl for Nick and I will be home later tonight" Bella kissed Maddie's forehead. "I love you baby girl"

Maddie smiled. "I love you more" Maddie said with a giggle as she ran straight over to Nick jumping up onto the couch cuddling into his side.

It amazed Bella how Nicholas could be so short with her and rude but as soon as it came to Madelyn he was a big softy.  
>With Amelia they fought but he was also very protective of her.<p>

"See ya mom" Amelia said as she walked into the room and flopped down on the couch next to her siblings immediately laying her head on Maddie's lap.

Bella stood for a moment taking in the scene in front of her, her three children cuddled up together, before she sighed and turned around leaving the house.

^..^

Pulling into Emmett's driveway she noticed how the house was dark and it seemed to be as though there was no lighting on. Bella knew there was something going on in the Cullen household, something she hoped Emmett would tell her as they got to know each other better.

Approaching the front door she opened the wire fly screen door and raised her hand to knock gently on the wooden door, it was opened almost immediately by Esme and Alice who stood a few steps behind her Aunt.

"Bella please come in"

Bella smiled softly. "Hello again Esme, how are you today?" Bella immediately noticed that both Ruthie and Esme were wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"I'm well Bella. Emmett will be ready shortly; he is just getting out of the shower"

Bella nodded. "That's fine Esme. Hi Alice, how are you?"

Alice smiled shyly as she glanced at her teacher. "I'm good Miss Bella, you look very pretty" Alice told her.

Bella chuckled. "Why thank-you sweetheart, you're such a beautiful girl yourself"

Alice blushed bright red at the sound of being complimented.

"Hi Miss Bella" Edward said as he ran into the small kitchen where Bella was standing with Esme and Alice.

"Hello Edward. How are you today precious?"

Bella ruffled his bronze hair as he glanced up at her cheekily. "I'm great. Today I went to the park and played on the swings, you should have seen me I swung so high Miss Bella. Higher then Jasper!" Edward told her enthusiastically.

Bella laughed as she saw how excited he was. "Higher then Jasper? Wow you must be getting really good"

"I am" Edward boosted proudly.

Esme laughed gently as she smiled at her nephew and niece softly. "Children how about letting Bella get comfortable in the lounge room as she waits for your father" Esme said kindly as she ushered everyone into the living room.

Bella smiled at Esme fondly as she took a seat on the dark fabric couch.  
>Rosalie and Jasper were lounging on the floor working on homework, they smiled at her as she entered but turned quickly back to their work.<p>

"Carlisle is just out collecting firewood" Esme said with a soft smile. "So it looks as though you're stuck with my company"

Bella just smiled. "Oh Esme please you're wonderful to talk to" Bella said Alice tried to nudge her way on her lap.

"Alice" Esme scolded.

Bella just laughed. "Esme it's no worry" Bella said as she helped Alice onto her lap. "They grow up so fast. I know my children have"

Esme nodded. "I agree it feels like yesterday that my sister had Emmett and now he has children of his own"

Bella nodded, she realised that Esme must have been close to her sister. "He has such beautiful children though" Bella commented and Esme smiled fondly at her nephew and niece. "How old are the other children if I may ask?" Bella asked kindly.

Esme smiled. "Oh of course, you know Emmett is twenty nine. Edward is eight and you know Alice is five. Rosalie, Jasper would you like to tell Bella how old you are?" Esme said proudly and Bella smiled fondly.

"I'm twelve Miss Bella" Rosalie said shyly.

Jasper glanced over the top of her head. "I'm thirteen Miss Bella" Jasper said

Bella nodded. "Teenage years, how wonderful they were" Bella murmured.

Esme nodded in agreement.

"Where's Maddie, Miss Bella?" Alice asked as Edward climbed up onto the arm of the couch next to them.

"She is at home with her brother and sister" Bella said and Edward frowned as he tugged on Bella's fingers causing her to look at him.

"You have more kids?"

Bella nodded. "Yes I do. I have Nicholas, Amelia and Madelyn"

"Bella" Emmett said softly.

Bella glanced up a bright smile immediately gracing her lips. Instead of wearing his usual clothes Emmett was now wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white tartan shirt that showed off his muscles, he was wearing a pair of black leather shoes and his hair was wet for the shower he'd just had.

"You look beautiful" Emmett complimented.

Bella blushed slightly. "Thank-you, you look great Emmett" Bella said as she helped Alice down off her lap and stood up.

"Thanks" Emmett said as he blushed slightly.

Alice immediately hugged her father. "See you later daddy. Will you have fun?" Alice asked.

Emmett nodded slowly. "Of course I will. You be good for Aunt Esme, all of you" Emmett said as he leaned down and kissed Alice on the head, ruffling Edward's hair, he kissed Esme on the cheek before walking over to Rosalie and Jasper who looked up.

"See ya, dad" Jasper said as Emmett ruffled his hair.

"Bye" Rosalie whispered as Emmett kissed her head.

"I love you all" Emmett said as he offered his arm to Bella. "Ready?" Emmett asked.

Bella nodded as she waved good- bye to the children. "Bye kids, Esme. Have a good night" Bella said as she took Emmett's arm and followed him to the door. Emmett glanced at Bella's Volvo as they exited the house, his eyes were wide open and Bella couldn't help but chuckle. "Would you like to drive Emmett?"

Emmett glanced down at her and shook his head. "I can't. It's your car, thanks for the offer though" Emmett said softly.

Bella shrugged as he put the keys in the palm of his hand and smiled. "I insist"

^..^

When they were finally seated in the small Chinese restaurant Bella looked at Emmett and saw him blushing slightly as he looked menu and Bella decided to start the conversation as they were at the moment sitting in silence.

"Did you like the car?"

Emmett immediately glanced up over the menu to smile at her. "Yes. I have always wanted a Volvo, well I want a jeep but my second choice is a Volvo"

Bella couldn't help but smile at the excitement in his voice. "I see, I don't have a jeep but I have a couple of different types of cars maybe you could come check them out sometime?"

Emmett nodded slowly. "Yeah that would be great. It was really thoughtful of Madelyn to bring those barbies over for Alice, I just wanted to say thank-you, she has had Rose playing with her all day" Emmett smiled brightly smile.

Bella smiled back. "It was no problem. It was all Maddie's idea; it was one of those moments when you know you've brought your kids up well. Which by the way your kids are adorable, such wonderful children" Bella commented.

Emmett grinned widely. "Thanks, they're my mini me's"

Bella laughed. "Yes especially young Edward"

Emmett nodded. "What can I say? I teach my son well" Emmett said with a chuckle. "But how about your children. Nicholas and Amelia? And of course Madelyn"

Bella laid down the menu sensing they would talk before eating. "Well Nick is fourteen and he's into football and xbox games" Bella said with a laugh. "Amelia is twelve and into shopping" Bella said with a roll of her eyes causing Emmett to chuckle. "And Maddie is my baby, she's eight"

Emmett nodded though he had a curious look in his eyes. "You had children young" Emmett said and Bella immediately frowned causing Emmett to back track. "So did I. I didn't mean anything by that; I had custody of my half-siblings at eighteen. I didn't have Edward until I was twenty one and Alice was born when I was twenty four"

Bella nodded in relief. She had never told anyone about the birth of Amelia, she just wanted to be able to trust someone before she told them about it and even though she had only known Emmett a short while she was already trusting him with her everything. But did she trust him enough to tell him about the birth of Amelia? Bella must have been quiet for too long as Emmett began talking once more.

"Bella I want to tell you a few things about myself. You know only what you see and I want you to know me a little more deeply so you can decide whether you actually want to be with me because to be honest not many women would"

Bella reached across and took his hand in hers. "You could tell me anything Emmett and nothing would make me want to run. You are such a lovely man, so kind hearted"

Emmett blushed as he smiled shyly. "I fell in love with a woman, Angela, when I was twenty. She didn't care that I had nothing, I…Bella, I am poor yet she didn't even acknowledge that because she loved me anyway. Angela and I were one night and things got a little bit heated after that we found out she was pregnant, we were twenty one and I was already raising my siblings. We welcomed Edward Carlisle Cullen into the world not long after that" Emmett said as he began playing with Bella's fingers. "My Aunt and Uncle were supportive as Angela died during the birth; I had Jasper who was five and Rosalie four. I couldn't do it all on my own so Carlisle and Esme moved into the house to help" Emmett said as he quickly reached for his glass of water and took a gulp.

Bella rubbed her thumb over the back of Emmett's hand. "Oh Emmett. I'm so sorry"

"I have had a while to come to terms with things and I have moved on, I can't forget Angela but I know she wouldn't want me to live in the past." Emmett placed the glass back on the table. "I meet Tanya when I was twenty three. My Aunt and Uncle didn't like her but I wouldn't listen to them. Jasper was seven and Rosalie six. Edward was just two and I thought they needed a mother, a female to look up to; I married Tanya six months after we began dating not knowing she was already pregnant. We welcomed Alice Elizabeth Cullen into the world four months later. I really thought she was happy but she began to detach herself after the birth. Tanya decided to leave but she wanted to take Alice with her, I couldn't let her do that. I couldn't let her take one of my children" Emmett said as he draw in a deep breath and ran his fingers over Bella's knuckles. "It cost my family everything we had, she any money we did have, cars, she got my Uncle demoted at work, she got me fired. It was the worst time of my life we had just enough money to settle in the house we own now but my Uncle earns very little and I haven't been able to get employed since then, the kids gets bullied at school because I can't afford to give them the things other children have. Bella my family has nothing, we don't have a car, sometimes we can't pay bills or even afford food. I'm just Emmett and I have four children who miss out on opportunities because I can't provide for them" Emmett said sadly as he blushed and looked down at the table.

Bella couldn't help but sit in silence and digest the information, she honestly knew something was going on in the Cullen household but she never expected it to be anything like this.  
>She couldn't help but feel for not only Emmett and the children but for the whole family, for the trauma they have had to endure and the opportunities they have missed out on.<br>How could one man go through so much and still be standing strong? To raise the children on his own? Well raised children.  
>But also to know that he'd lost the love of his life and then had been destroyed by another manipulative woman.<p>

"Emmett, I honestly don't know what to say except please understand I'm not going to run away because of the life you live. You're a wonderful man Emmett and I would be honoured to be in your presence. Losing the love of your life and then being utterly bind sighted by Tanya, you have gone through so much Emmett and you are still such a kind hearted man so if it's alright with you we will continue this dinner"

Emmett smiled goofily at her as he reached forward and brushed his hand down her cheek. "Thank-you for not running Bella"

Bella shook her head. "I wouldn't dream of it" Bella whispered as she took a deep breath. "I should tell you a bit about myself since you told me all about you"

Emmett shook his head. "Please don't feel like you need to tell me anything"

Bella smiled softly. "I want to" Bella murmured as she gripped his hand. "First thing you should know is I didn't come from a well off family but we weren't poor. I never asked for what happened on fifteenth birthday" Bella said as she took a deep breath and Emmett held her hand gently as it shook in his grasp. "I was raped that day while I was out at the local park, I had my daughter Amelia Grace Swan nine months later" Bella said as she broke down crying.

Emmett immediately moved around the booth and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay Bella, I have you" Emmett whispered soothingly as Bella clung to him sobbing eventually calming down enough to pull back and smile at him softly.

"I'm sorry" Bella said softly.

Emmett waved his hand dismissively. "It's fine Bella. Take your time. I'm sorry you had to go through that, you say I'm strong so that must make you incredible"

Bella giggled. "Not so much" Bella said as she grabbed his hand again. "When Amelia was four I meet a man, I thought he loved me I really did, but when I found out I was pregnant he ran far away I guess I hadn't heard from him in eight years, Madelyn Sky was born and a year later when Amelia was five and Maddie was one we got a new neighbour across the hall. We lived in a hotel in the penthouse. I'll explain that in a minute. Nicholas was seven and from the moment I meet him and his parents I could tell something was wrong, it turns out his parents were both drug addicts, his father killed his mother one night and as I know his father is still in prison for life and I took Nicholas Charles in immediately. It was then I found out his parents hadn't given birth in a hospital and the authorities didn't know he existed, he didn't have a name. I was twenty years old. I had a seven year old with a traumatic background, a jealous five year old and a little one year old" Bella said calmly.

Emmett looked shocked. He couldn't believe not only what Bella had gone through but Nicholas and the girls as well.  
>How could someone rape a child? How did Bella cope?<br>But Nicholas. How did he deal with knowing what his father did to his mother? How could any child cope with knowing? But to not even have a name for seven years, no life, that's what broke Emmett's heart.

Emmett leaned over and kissed her head softly. "I'm sorry Bella for everything you have been through"

"It's okay Emmett I have come to terms with everything, I have had many years to come to terms" Bella said as she reached up and brushed her hand over his cheek. "But I also have something else to tell you. Please don't think I kept this from you on purpose" Bella said as she closed her eyes.

"Bella whatever it is it will not change the way I look at you" Emmett reassured.

Bella nodded slowly. "Emmett. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I own the Envy line of hotels, the Nicholas line of restaurants, Amelia and Madelyn children's and the Isabella Marie fashion line, I own the Cubs baseball team as well" Bella said slowly and she watched carefully as she saw the change of emotions roll through Emmett's eyes.

Bella expected an outburst of anger or even disbelief but instead she got an understanding look. Emmett did understand why she hadn't told him, it was because she wanted to know if someone could like her without knowing about the money, just like her for her.

"I understand Bella, I do I don't want you to explain it to me. I know you need to find someone who loves you without the money" Emmett said as he kissed the side of her head once more.

"I just want you to know I came to Forks trying to live a more normal life for my children. Yes I still own all those things but I have other people running them for me now, I am simply settling down to be a teacher and a mother to my children" Bella said with a smile.

Emmett grinned as he leaned down slowly putting a finger under her chin and gently lifted her chin up leaning in to kiss her softly.

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please. **


	4. Bella's House

**Please Love Me**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Twilight. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**This fanfiction is based on Bella and Emmett. Please enjoy, and if possible review. Would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Summary: ****Isabella Swan, single mother of three moved to Forks, Washington, a multimillionaire wanting to escape the spotlight. What Bella never expected was to fall in love with Emmett Cullen, a poor single father of four. Will love be able to overcome the obstacles thrown their way? **

**.**

**Reviews: **

**Mae: Thank-you for you review. I try to make the chapters as long as I can but my son dictates how much time I can actually spend writing as he's my main focus. (: I am glad you enjoyed it though.  
>Jessa76: You have been a constant reviewer for this story and I really appreicate the time you put into reviewing. I will definatly be doing the second story as well. I am considering combing the two. What are your thoughts on this?<br>Sha2000: I am glad you are liking my story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: Bella's House.<strong>_

Emmett couldn't believe that Bella had offered to have not only to have him and the children over but Esme and Carlisle as well, he was truly amazed by her kind nature but as she had said she wanted to get to know all the family and for them to get to know her and the children as well.  
>Bella had given him permission to tell his family about her and how much money she had and once he had done that he was surprised to see his family's view of her did not change and instead they were rather happy for him.<p>

Alice ran into the room and through her arms around Emmett's legs, her smile bright as she looked up. "Daddy I'm ready"

Emmett looked down and smiled. "Hey honey, you look pretty!" Emmett tapped her nose causing Alice to break out in giggles.

Everyone had one set of everyday clothes and one set of good clothes.  
>Alice stood before Emmett wearing a worn faded red dress that hung down around her knees; it had long sleeves and a big white star over the chest.<p>

"I'm ready too" Edward announced as he stepped into the room, he was wearing blue faded jeans and white t-shirt his bronze hair was wet and tussled around on his head.

Emmett pulled his son into a hug and ruffled his hair. "Don't you all look great"

Edward pushed Emmett away slightly. "Dad!"

"What? Can't a father show his love?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie laughed as she walked out of the hallway; Emmett glanced up and poked his tongue out causing her. The twelve year old was wearing a knee length black skirt and a plain white shirt, on her feet were worn black flats, her golden blonde looks were hanging loosely down her shoulders.

"Where is Jasper?" Alice asked as she twirled around on the spot to look at her big sister.

"Right here"

Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were all dressed rather similar. They wore faded black jeans and black leather shoes. Emmett and Carlisle wore white tartan shirts and Jasper wore a black one.

Esme wore a black dress with a high neckline and puffy sleaves with worn black heels. Her caramel hair was down and small.

"Don't we all look lovely tonight" Esme commented.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Aunt Esme we look like donation bins and we are going to Bella's house"

"Rose now is not the time" Emmett scolded.

Rose sighed but nodded slightly, she felt uncomfortable going to Bella's house dressed how she was but as Emmett had said it wasn't the time to voice it.

^..^

Amelia jumped off the bottom step and flung the front door open to see the Cullen's standing on the front porch. Amelia had known they were coming for dinner but she hadn't expected to see them so early. In fact Amelia didn't particularly want them over for dinner or near her family.

Esme smiled kindly. "Hi Amelia. Don't you look lovely tonight"

Amelia glanced at her and noticing the way Rosalie looked at her with envy. She felt smug as she was dressed in a baby doll pink dress that had very thin straps and hung to her knees. She wore baby doll pink flats that had a white bow on the toes. Her dark brown hair flowed down her back in waves though she'd pulled her fringe back into a plait and clipped it to the side of her head.

"Hello Amelia" Emmett spoke as he looked at the twelve year old in front of him.

Am just stared at him blankly as she felt her mother's presence beside her. Bella was dressed in a white strapless dress that clung tightly to her breasts but then flowed down her body ending just above her knees, she had white strappy sandals on and her dark brown hair was hanging freely down her back.

"Hi everyone" Bella smiled as Emmett leaned forward and pecked her cheek. "Please come in" Bella ushered everyone inside Alice immediately launched herself at Bella, hugging her teacher tightly.

"Miss Bella"

Bella giggled as she ran her hand over Alice's head. "Hello cutie. How are you?"

"I'm great"

"That's wonderful sweetie. Am, can you get your siblings for me?" Bella asked her daughter.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Whatever" Am said as she turned around and stalked up the stairs.

Bella immediately frowned as she turned to everyone apologetically. "I'm sorry about her. She's having one of those days"

Esme nodded. "Don't worry about it, Bella"

Bella smiled as she turned to greet the children. "Rosalie and Jasper, it's a pleasure to see you both" Bella moved forward and gave them a quick hug, though she was surprise Rosalie hugged back, Emmett had said she would be the hard to get to know and get along with.

"Thank-you for inviting us, Miss Bella" Jasper spoke as he pulled out of her hug.

"You're welcome. Wonderful manners" Bella comment as she turned to Esme. "Esme you look fabulous. Welcome to my home"

Esme blushed. "Thank-you for having us, Bella"

"It's a pleasure" Bella reassured as she received a quick kiss on the cheek from Carlisle. "Edward, you look dashing" Bella said as she ruffled his hair.

Edward grinned. "You looked pretty, Miss Bella"

Bella smiled as she turned to Emmett and reached up to peck him on the lips. "Hi baby" Bella winked.

Emmett grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. "Hi babe. You look beautiful"

Bella giggled. "You look handsome" Bella said as she pecked his lips again before twisting around in her arms to look at everyone. "I hope you don't mind I ordered Italian, they'll be delivering the food within the hour. I just got caught up with work" Bella felt unsure when everyone smiled uneasily. "Oh I can order something else"

"Bella it'll be lovely. We just haven't eaten Italian in many years" Bella looked ashamed at the thought of not even realising but Emmett just kissed her cheek. "Don't worry so much Bella"

Esme nodded reassuringly. "I am sure we will love it"

"We definitely will" Carlisle told her.

"Good. Good" Bella went to turn as a scream came from upstairs.

"Nicholas Charles Swan! You give that back to me right now!" Amelia screamed.

Bella rolled her eyes as she saw her children walking towards the banister. The Cullen's gasping behind her when they saw Nick holding a pink laptop over the railing looking as if he was going to drop it.

"Nick" Bella warned as she glanced up, realising what he was holding in his hands. "Don't do it. It'll be the third one in six months" Bella said as though she was defeated.

Nick just looked down at his mother with a twinkle in his eye. "Catch" He called suddenly, chucking it at Madelyn who was standing on the staircase with a grin on her face.

"Madelyn!" Amelia shrieked.

Nicholas grabbed his sister around the waist and whispered something in her ear. Amelia elbowed him before smirking and he let go quickly. "You won't do it Maddie" Amelia taunted.

Maddie smirked as the Cullen's watched on in horror at the seen in front of them.  
>Emmett couldn't believe Bella's children were acting like this. That they would purposefully destroy a laptop.<br>Jasper and Rosalie couldn't help but let their mouths hang open in a gaping manner. They couldn't even afford to have a laptop and now these kids were just going to break one on purpose.

"Maddie" Bella said softly as she pulled out of Emmett's arms. "What is going on?" Bella asked as she looked up at Amelia and Nicholas but they were both looking at Maddie.

"Well you see mom, Am needs an upgrade, don't you Amelia?" Nick spoke as he looked over at his sister.

Amelia smirked. "Yup. How about it mom an upgrade?"

Bella sighed as she grabbed the laptop from Maddie's hands. "Yes an upgrade but if the laptop is broken you won't be getting another. Clear?"

"Crystal" Amelia giggled as she and Nick turned around and walked back in the direction of their bedrooms.

Bella glanced down at her youngest daughter with a raised eyebrow and Maddie shrugged. "Nick was gonna break it" Maddie spoke innocently.

Bella rolled her eyes. "But why, Maddie?"

Madelyn just shrugged. "I don't know mommy. But if Am's getting an upgrade how about me too?" Maddie asked.

Bella placed the laptop on the table in the middle of the foyer before she grabbed Maddie's hand and pulled her across the floor to the Cullen's. "Yes you can have one too" Bella assured as she looked at her guests. "Sorry about that" Bella glanced down at her youngest daughter. "Maddie"

Maddie glanced up with a smile. "Hi everyone" She stood before them in a black leggings, black designer ankle boots and a baby blue hoodie jumper and her dark brown hair was braided to one side. "Alice, do you want to come see my room? I have the most amazing barbie doll collection"

Alice looked up at Emmett with a questioning look. "Go, go have fun" Emmett encouraged and Alice let go of his hand to follow Maddie who was already half way up the stairs.

"I apologize for my children's behaviour" Bella said as she started to lead them all to the large open space at the back of the house. "Please sit down"

Edward sighed as he sat down. "Comfortable couch"

"I should hope so. Would you like to play a video game?"

Edward looked utterly confused and Bella sighed ashamed once more. "I don't know how to play, Miss Bella" Edward told her with pout.

Bella gave a sad smile. "Well in this house we have lots of different types of video games and I'm sure my son would teach you to play" Bella looked up as Nick walked into the room.

He was wearing black designer jeans, a maroon singlet and black leather jacket with black globes. "What do you want me to do now?" Nick said with a groan.

Carlisle glanced at him. "Do you speak to your mother like that all the time?"

Nick glared. "You want to play video games? Let's go to my room" Nicholas said as he walked over to Bella and leaned down to kiss her cheek before turning back to Carlisle. "You know nothing about me" Nick snapped as he left the room.

Edward looked at Bella a question clear in his eyes. "You go play, sweetheart. Nick is nice" Bella encouraged.

^..^

The night seemed to be going rather well despite the few minor hiccups with her children at the start; she placed the food on the table as she looked over to see Emmett placing down the plates.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like some money for dinner?" Carlisle asked kindly.

Bella shook her head. "No, I am sure. Em, would you be able to get the kids?"

Emmett nodded with a slight smile as he turned and headed out of the room and up the stairs. He came to a stop outside a bedroom with the name Madelyn Sky painted on the door in a deep purple.  
>Knocking on the door gently Emmett was immediately granted access as Maddie called out.<p>

"Daddy" Alice called as she saw him enter.

Maddie glanced up and smiled. "Hi Mr Emmett"

Emmett couldn't believe the size of Maddie's room for an eight year old. It was painted a light purple with a much deeper purple on the feature wall behind her bed.  
>She had a walk in closet and a private bathroom.<br>Her bed was a queen size with a canopy; it had silk purple bed covers and white bedside tables. She had a window seat which sat below a massive window with deep purple drapes that hung to the floor; the window looked out onto the forest.  
>She had a plasma tv that had to be at least fifty inches hanging from the wall in front of her bed, Emmett couldn't believe a child would have a tv that big. Maddie had two white bean bags on the floor under her tv, a white wooden desk with a white laptop sitting on top of it with a few books and a cell phone, Ipad and Ipod sitting on the desk as well, next to the desk was a bookshelf.<br>There were a few other bits and pieces around, a toy chest, a white rug.

Alice tugged on her father jeans to bring him out of his daze. "Daddy, are you there?"

"Oh yeah" Emmett cleared his throat. "Dinner is ready, so wash up and head downstairs"

Emmett turned around and left the room breathing slightly heavy; he didn't know how to feel especially when his children had nothing like that and all slept in the one room. It made Emmett feel physically sick that he couldn't provide some of the more expensive items for his children.

Walking down the hall a little more he came to a door that read Amelia Grace in deep pink letters – Emmett sighed as he raised his hand and nodded gently, he was granted access and opened the door slightly stepping in.

Amelia was lying on her queen size bed; a canopy just like Maddie's flicking through magazines and watching tv.  
>Her room was set up similar to Maddie's. The bed was in the same position, as well as the tv, white desk, bookshelf, window seat.<br>But Amelia's walls were painted a light pink with a deeper pink behind her bed, she had white carpet the same as Maddie's and deep pink floor length drapes over the window.  
>She had her own walk in robe and privet bathroom.<br>Her tv was at least fifty inches and she had two white bean bags and a white rug as well.  
>Her Ipad, Ipod, cell phone and laptop were sitting on her desk with a few textbooks; she had a white backpack hanging over the back of the chair. Emmett honestly couldn't believe this is what Bella's girl's rooms were like.<p>

"Something I can help you with?" Amelia snapped from her position on the bed.

Emmett glanced over to the twelve year old. "Dinner is ready but Amelia could I speak with you for a moment?" Emmett asked and Am rolled her eyes but nodded. "I have a feeling you don't want me seeing you mother"

Amelia sat up. "That would be because it's true"

Emmett nodded. "I understand. I want you to know I care very deeply for your mom"

Amelia scoffed. "You're just like all the others, after the money" Amelia jumped off the bed and headed downstairs to the dining room.

Emmett sighed as he turned around and walked out of the room shutting the door and leaning against it. He wasn't after Bella's money, he simply just cared for her, he wanted to protect her.  
>Shaking his head Emmett walked across the hall to the door that had Nicholas Charles written in black paint on the door, raising his hand Emmett knocked gently and heard his son Edward call for him to enter.<br>Entering the room Emmett saw Edward lying on his stomach with a remote to the box in his hands, Nick sat at the head of the bed with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched him.

Nicks room was no different to his sisters, he had private bathroom and walk in closet, white carpet and light blue walls with a deeper blue wall behind his bed.  
>His bed was a king size but without the canopy, he had deep blue floor drapes hanging by the window and a window seat.<br>He had a fifty inch tv with game consoles; he had a white wooden desk with laptop, Ipad, Ipod, cell phone and a few textbooks.  
>He had a few pairs of shoes lying around and his black backpack was thrown onto one of the white bean bags.<p>

Nick looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Something you want?"

"Dinners ready"

Edward crawled off the bed as Nick jumped off it. "Shut the door on your way out" Nick said as he walked put Emmett bumping his shoulder on the way out.

…

Sitting down at the dinner the table was awfully quiet but Alice soon fixed that she looked up at Bella. "Miss Bella, do you know my sister Rosie and my brother Jazz?" Ali asked.

Bella smiled at the little girl. "Yes sweetie, I got to meet them before and get to know them. Did you have fun with Madelyn?" Bella asked as she noticed how Alice called them her siblings, she realised it must have been because she had grown up with them and that Emmett had raised them since they were toddlers.

Alice nodded excitedly. "Yep it was amazing. We played barbies the whole time" Alice said with enthusiasm as Bella's phone began to ring.

"Excuse me" Bella said as she got up grabbing the blackberry from the bench she answered quickly.

_Hello Isabella Swan speaking ~ Bella. _

**Miss Swan, this is Lucas from your Paris Envy hotel. We have a slight problem and were wondering if you could catch the next flight out ~ Lucas **

_What seems to be the problem? ~ Bella._

**It seems as though there is a glitch in the payments to staff and some are lagging in over one hundred thousand dollars ~ Lucas. **

_I won't be able to get to Paris but I will meet with the lawyers in LA to establish payments and to sort things out ~ Bella. _

Bella ended the call and threw the phone back on the bench before walking back into the dining room and sliding back into her seat.

Nicholas glanced up with a raised eyebrow. "When do you fly out?"

Bella glanced over at him with a blank expression. "I will make arrangements tomorrow"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Who will you find to stay with us this time? We live in Forks. Who could you possibly know that will want to stay with us?" Amelia scooted her chair back and stomped out of the room.

"Am" Bella called but her daughter was already gone.

"Where are you going this time mommy?" Maddie asked with a confused expression.

Bella glanced over at her youngest. "LA but I won't be gone long, two days maximum" Bella assured her daughter as she turned to Nick. "I will find someone to stay with you"

Maddie shrugged. "Bring back a gift?"

Bella nodded. "As always" Bella promised.

Emmett glanced at Bella. "LA?" Emmett asked curiously.

Bella glanced at him nodding sadly. "Yes. Business as usual" Bella said sadly.

Emmett nodded. "I see. Do you need someone to stay with the children? If I can help out Bella I will" Emmett said kindly.

Bella smiled at her offer as Nick kicked back his chair knocking it over as he left the room angrily and grunting. "Emmett that's very kind of you. If you are going to be looking after the children though I insist your children stay here with you" Bella said as she turned to her youngest. "How do you feel about that?"

Maddie shrugged. "Am and Nick will be angry but you'll bring back presents" Maddie concluded.

Bella nodded as she leaned over and kissed Maddie's cheek. "Deal little babe"

Maddie nodded as she looked at Emmett. "Looks like you in for a fun weekend, Mr Emmett" Maddie said with a giggle.

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please. **


	5. Day One

**Please Love Me**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Twilight. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**This fanfiction is based on Bella and Emmett. Please enjoy, and if possible review. Would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Summary: ****Isabella Swan, single mother of three moved to Forks, Washington, a multimillionaire wanting to escape the spotlight. What Bella never expected was to fall in love with Emmett Cullen, a poor single father of four. Will love be able to overcome the obstacles thrown their way? **

**.**

**Reviews: Thank-you everyone. I will try to update once a day so I can get to the point of new chapters, ones you haven't seen before. Keep up the reviews. I am loving them.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five: Day One.<strong>_

Emmett Cullen laid in the big king size bed in one of the guest bedrooms at Bella Swan's house. He was simply thinking of the children wondering how he had come to be here, come to be in this house.  
>He made that decision in a second, the decision to stay here and look after three children for the weekend, two of which didn't like him. He was sure they were nice children but they just hadn't taken a moment to get to know him.<br>But none the less when the children were in their bedrooms getting ready for bed last night Emmett and his children had come over and bid Bella there farewells. Emmett promising Bella that he would take excellent care of her children but of course Bella had said she already knew he would.

"Daddy"

Emmett jumped as he turned towards the doorway of the bedroom to see Alice standing there; she looked so innocent in her worn pair of plain faded pink pyjamas.  
>Usually she would come to him in the mornings climbing into his bed for a few more minutes of sleep but generally he heard her sneaking into his room because he heard the door squeaking open and the floorboards outside his room creaked but in Bella's house everything was so silent.<p>

"Morning Ali" Emmett said quietly as he pulled back the cream satin doona cover and motioned for them to climb in.

Alice raced over to the bed her feet making a small pattering noise on the plush white carpet as she slid in beside him and pulled the blanket up to her chins. "It's so warm"

"Did you sleep well?"

Alice nodded as she curled into his side tucking her thumb into her mouth. "It was comfy daddy"

Emmett nodded as he ran a hand over Alice's pixie like hair. "That's good Ali but don't get too comfortable" Emmett warned his little one sadly. He was simply referring to the fact that once Bella was back from her trip they would have to go home and sleep in their own beds where the mattresses weren't so comfortable and soft but more hard and lumpy.

"Me won't daddy" Alice assured him as she smiled at him, just as there was a gentle knock on the door and Madelyn poked her head in.

"Hi Maddie. Come on in"

Maddie broke out into a smile as she walked into the room.  
>She was dressed in a bright purple princess pyjama's and had a deep purple dressing gown and deep purple ugg boots on, her dark brown hair had been pulled up into a high pony tail and she had a white bear tucked under her arm.<p>

"Morning Mr Emmett" Maddie said with a yawn as she approached the bed and smiled brightly at Alice. "Morning Ali"

"How did you sleep?"

"I had the best sleep. I slept with Nick but he's still sleeping" Maddie said as she climbed onto the bed.

Ali gaped at her. "Didn't you sleep in your own bed?"

Maddie shook her head furiously. "No I sleep with Nick when mommy is away"

Emmett nodded immediately knowing it would a comfort thing, being with Nick probably meant she felt a lot safer. "Well should we go and get breakfast?"

Maddie nodded. "Yep. I'm gonna have coco-pops cause there my favourite" Madelyn said as she jumped off the bed and held out her hand to Alice. "Mr Emmett, are you gonna wake everyone up?" Maddie asked.

Emmett looked thoughtful. He honestly didn't know if he should wake Nick and Amelia up, he didn't know if Bella allowed them to sleep in. He knew his children were early risers so he had never had this problem.

"I'm up" Nick spoke as he leaned in the doorway and Maddie grinned as she ran up to him with arms raised and teddy bear in hand. Nick smirked as he leaned down and picked her up. "You're getting too big for me to do this"

Maddie shook her head fiercely. "Nah ah" Maddie said as she kissed his cheek and Nick pretended to shake it off.

Emmett couldn't believe this boy. This teenager could act so rude but then it came to his little sister and he seemed to be so sweet and caring. It was like a turnaround in Nick…well only one his little sister could bring out.

Emmett eased out of bed and slipped on a pair of jeans before turning to Maddie and Alice. "Girls, could start heading downstairs for breakfast? I want a moment to speak to Nick"

Nicholas was about to walk out of the room until he saw his little sister giving him a pleading look. "Only for you, little one" Nick said with a frown as he placed Maddie on the floor. "No ice-cream for breakfast" Nick told with a knowing smile.

Maddie stuck her tongue out as she pulled Alice out of the room and down the stairs.

"Now what do you want?" Nick asked harshly.

Emmett was a little taken back.  
>He couldn't believe this was the same kid that was hugging his little sister and being sweet a moment ago.<p>

"I just want to talk" Emmett said softly.

Nick rolled his eyes. "I have no reason to want to talk to you, just stay out of my way" Nick spat as he walked out of the room and across the hall to Amelia's leaving Emmett standing there.  
>Em knew he needed to change the views of the children, but he didn't know how to go about it. How could he make to children like him when he didn't like himself?<p>

^..^

Nick opened the door and slammed it shut behind him, Amelia groaned as she rolled over in the bed to face him, her eyes darkened when she saw him standing there.

"What the hell? Nick, it's too early" Amelia whined.

Nick shrugged as he flopped down at the end of the bed. "We need to get rid of him" Nick murmured causing Amelia to sit up a little, it had caught her attention.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, we have to get rid of him. Mom cannot date this guy"

Amelia giggled. "So Plan A?" Amelia asked and Nick nodded – they always had a couple of plans to get rid of their mother's boyfriends. "We can't involve Maddie, she likes him" Amelia said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. So you know what to do?"

"I'll take the hair dye, if you deal with that stupid spider. I seriously wonder why mom allows you to keep it" Amelia said with a shake of her head as she referred to Nicholas's pet spider Hunter.

"She only lets me have it because it's less maintenance then a dog. If we get a dog it will interrupt her life style, you know she needs to fly out on such short notice" Nicholas said with a roll of his eyes.

Amelia frowned, she hated that her mother was gone yet again, business trips were a massive part of their lives and Am hated it. Bella had to drop everything if she was needed for work and sometimes that meant dropping her children.

"Yeah, yeah. Just deal with it. I hate that spider" Amelia said with a shake of her head.

Nick chuckled. "Alright, you got the hair dye?" Nicholas asked.

Amelia nodded. "Yep, this is going to be so fun"

^..^

Emmett sat on the couch watching Edward as he taught Jasper how to play a game on the Wii. He noticed the grin on Jasper face as he got to play a video game for what was basically the first time. The thoughts kept coming into his mind; the feeling of humiliation was too much as he thought about all the things the children were missing out on.  
>He could hear the giggles coming from the bathroom down the passage way, he could hear Maddie talking to Alice as they played dress up and put make up on, Rosalie was enjoying a nice hot bath. The small things was what made Emmett angry with himself, he couldn't provide the simple luxuries of a hot bath once a night or a video game, even a small pack of make up for the girls was too much.<p>

He hated that his children were missing out, as he listened to them, he heard the giggles and the saw the smiles; Emmett couldn't help but cringe because he knew that once Bella was home they would be going back to their house. He could almost picture precisely the sadden expressions on their faces when they would walk through the door of the small house, he hated the disappointment that he would bring them.

"Dad!"

Emmett glanced up startled as he heard Rosalie scream as she ran into the living room dressed in only a pink fluffy robe, her hair was what made Emmett gap. Her normal golden blonde locks were bright pink, her face was pale white and tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Daddy, my hair" Rosalie whimpered.

Emmett stood up from the couch and walked towards the twelve year old. He couldn't believe it, if there was one thing Rosalie was proud of it was her golden blonde locks. He'd been raising her since she was one year old; he knew how important her hair was to her. "It's okay Rose, it'll be okay" Emmett whispered as he pulled her into a hug, over the top of her head he glared at his boys who were chuckling to themselves as they stared at their sisters hair. "What happened?"

Rosalie sobbed into his chest. "I don't know, I just used the shampoo and when I got out my hair was pink" Emmett rubbed her back in attempt to calm her. "I don't like it"

"Wow! Rosie, what happened?" Alice asked as she paddled into the room with Madelyn, Rosalie wouldn't look at her sisters or Maddie as she buried her head in Emmett's chest.

Maddie walked over to Rosalie to get a proper look at her hair. "Nick and Am"

Emmett frowned as he looked down at the eight year old. "What do you mean?"

Maddie shrugged. "Nick and Am. Don't panic Rosie it'll wash out" Maddie said with a smile as she gripped the older girl's hand. "At least it wasn't green, that would have been bad" Madelyn said with a shrug as she tugged on her hand. "Come, do make up with us. You will smile"

Emmett looked over towards the stairs and then up at the banister where he caught Nicholas and Amelia staring down at Rosalie with grins on their faces.

^..^

Amelia giggled as she skipped back towards her bedroom, Nicholas chuckling behind her as they thought about the state of Rosalie's hair. The plan was simple if they drove Emmett's children away he would be forced to follow. If they could step up the plan then he would have to leave as soon as their mother returned.

"Well that's a start" Nick said as he flopped down on the bed.

Amelia laughed. "You should have seen her face"

Nick nodded. "We have to do something to the boys as well. Alice looks like she would be scared of spiders, the perfect moment for Hunter to strike" Nicholas said as he straightened up. "I'll go grab him"

"Her bed would be the perfect place" Amelia called after him; Nick chuckled as he shut the door behind him.

^..^

Emmett laid down on his bed and sighed, it was harder than he thought looking after Bella's children. Maddie was missing her mother, but tried not to show it. Amelia and Nicholas were running around the house pulling pranks, Rosalie's hair, making the boys think they broke the Wii when really they had sabotaged it. Then there were the standard pranks with the bucket of water falling down over him when he had gone to enter the bathroom adjoined his room.  
>Emmett knew what they were doing and saddened him that they weren't even willing to give him a chance.<p>

"Ahhhhhhh, Daddy! Daddy!"

Emmett bolted upright as he heard the shrieks coming from the mouth of Alice.

"Daaaaaaaad!" Rose shouted.

Emmett to stumble out of bed and down the hall to the room his girls were sleeping in.  
>Rose was across the other side of the room with Alice practically cowering in her arms as they stared at the bed with fearful gazes. The doona covers were thrown back in the middle of the bed was huge brown spider, it was just sitting there but when Emmett saw it move a tad he realised it was real.<p>

"Daddy, get it" Alice whimpered.

Maddie barged into the room with wide eyes, she shook her head sadly. "Nicky, come get Hunter!" Madelyn shouted as she looked up at Emmett shrugging her shoulders, she knew what was happening but she didn't want to tell him, telling him would betray her siblings and she couldn't do that, not after all the times they helped her out. They protected her and held her; they were there when her mother wasn't.

Nicholas walked into the room. "What are you shouting about Madelyn?" He pretended to have no idea what was happening but Maddie was smart and she knew better.

"Hunter escaped" Madelyn said sarcastically.

"Oh look at that, he did" Nick teased as he went and scooped up the spider winking at Maddie as he left the room.

"I no like it daddy" Alice whimpered as she walked over to him, gripping onto Emmett's shirt tightly.

"Your brother has a spider?" Emmett asked and Maddie nodded. "Oh god!"

^..^

Nick smirked at Amelia as he walked out of the room, the spider in his hands. Am eyed it carefully she truly hated the brown thing but it was helping her to achieve what she wanted.

"One day down, another tomorrow"

Amelia smirked. "We have to step up our game"

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please. **


	6. Day Two

**Please Love Me**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Twilight. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**This fanfiction is based on Bella and Emmett. Please enjoy, and if possible review. Would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Summary: ****Isabella Swan, single mother of three moved to Forks, Washington, a multimillionaire wanting to escape the spotlight. What Bella never expected was to fall in love with Emmett Cullen, a poor single father of four. Will love be able to overcome the obstacles thrown their way?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six: Day Two.<strong>_

Amelia followed Nicholas as he grabbed the keys to the Mercedes, the next part of the plan was to make it look like Emmett had stolen some money and gone shopping for himself and the kids. Amelia had thought up the plan but was still a little unsure about Nick driving.

"Are you sure you driving in a good idea?"

Nicholas rolled his eyes. "This was your idea and mom hasn't hired a driver for us yet"

Amelia sighed. "Mom pulled strings for you to have your learners licence this young but you're still only fourteen"

Nick nodded. "That's kind of hard to forget. You in on this or what?"

Amelia hesitated before nodding. "Yes, but if you crash moms Mercedes I am blaming it all on you"

Nick shrugged. "I take the blame for everything anyway, so what's the big deal?" Nick said as they got into the car.

^..^

Hearing the car drive off Emmett opened the front door and stood on the porch watching as the black Mercedes made its way down the driveway, he internally started to panic as he realised who was driving the car. He was terrified, Nicholas was just a year older then Jasper and he started to panic. The teenager shouldn't be driving a car at all.

"Madelyn!" Emmett called up the stairs but he was surprised when everyone came out the room after hearing he panic in his voice.

Maddie raised an eyebrow as she looked down at him from the stairs. "What did Am and Nick do now?" Maddie asked knowing it had to be her siblings.

Emmett frowned, as he paced the bottom of the stairs. "Can Nick drive a car?" Em asked.

Maddie gasped as she flew down the stairs and into the garage. "No way! He took mommy's Mercedes" Maddie shouted, she couldn't believe what she had just said.

Emmett shook his head. "But is he a safe driver right? Oh god, what if he crashes?" Emmett sighed as he slid into a kitchen chair. "He's too young to be driving; your mom is going to kill me"

"No she won't, this isn't the first time Nick took mommy's car" Maddie told him.

Emmett glanced at her. "But I let him take it"

"No you didn't dad, he stole it" Jasper informed him.

Emmett groaned. "Will he be okay? He'll come home right? Should I go look for them?" Emmett asked.

Maddie shrugged. "They'll come home" She promised as she took Ali's hand and skipped out of the room.

^..^

Emmett sat on the front porch for over an hour waiting for Bella's oldest children to return, he felt like ringing the police but he knew if he did that then most likely they would get arrested. He couldn't do that not to Bella who trusted him with her kids. Then there was the aspect that he should be out looking for them but he didn't know where they went, he couldn't leave the other kids unattended. Emmett felt like smashing his head against a brick wall, he didn't want anything to happen to Amelia and Nicholas; he wanted them to like him. So far he had let their pranks slide but today was different.

He had woken up to hot sauce in his mouth, then Edward had come in screaming about crickets, they had filled his bed while he was sleeping. Jasper and Rosalie were going to fight with them after they barricaded them in the downstairs gaming room by taping plastic over the door from the outside.  
>Emmett had just about had enough for one day, his children had never been like this, they didn't play pranks on each other and they all got along great, he didn't know how he was supposed to handle Bella's children.<br>Maddie was great, she had taken to his two girls and they had spent most of the two days together but Emmett had a sneaky suspicion that Madelyn knew what her older siblings were up to but didn't want to get them into trouble.

"_They do this with every guy you know" _

That was what she had told him after he wished her goodnight, the night before.  
>It was from that statement that he knew they were trying to drive him away, but he didn't want to leave.<p>

Hearing the car speeding up the driveway Emmett stood up and waited for the two kids to exit the car, ice-creams in hand and a grin on their lips which quickly turned into frowns when they noticed him standing with his arms crossed.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Emmett asked loudly before mentally cursing himself, he wanted to keep calm about this but they were making it so hard with the way they rolled their eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Nicholas asked a smirk playing on his lips.

Emmett grimaced as he glared at the boy in front of him.

"You stole your mother's car and went for a joy ride, your fourteen years old" Emmett shouted.

Nicholas just shrugged. "What are you gonna do about it? You can't tell mom or she'll think your irresponsible and she'll never leave us with you again. Face it, there is nothing you can do" Nick said as he and Amelia made their way up the porch.

"You're out of your depth Mr Cullen" Amelia retorted with a smile.

Emmett shook his head. He knew they were trying to get a reaction out of him but he didn't want to give them one, at least not a decent one. He needed them to know he wasn't going anywhere at least not until Bella asked him to leave.

"What you did was stupid and reckless" Emmett said lowly as he pointed towards the door. "Both of you go to your rooms, Nicholas keys!" Emmett demanded.

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please. **


	7. The Offer

**Please Love Me**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Twilight. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**This fanfiction is based on Bella and Emmett. Please enjoy, and if possible review. Would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Summary: ****Isabella Swan, single mother of three moved to Forks, Washington, a multimillionaire wanting to escape the spotlight. What Bella never expected was to fall in love with Emmett Cullen, a poor single father of four. Will love be able to overcome the obstacles thrown their way?**

**.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Couple more chapters before you start the new stuff!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven: The Offer.<strong>_

Emmett leaned his head back against couch exhausted; Amelia and Nicholas were driving him slightly insane. His children had always been so well behaved it hadn't occurred him that he would have any trouble for the two days he was babysitting Bella's children. As he heard the ringing of the house phone Emmett couldn't help but sigh at the thought of what could possibly be going wrong but Madelyn appeared seconds later with the phone in hand.

"It's mommy" Madelyn said with a smile as she handed Emmett the phone and went to turn around before looking back. "If you want to make Nick and Am like you then you have to ignore what they are doing. You have to show them that you won't leave like all mommy's other boyfriends did" Madelyn said as she turned around and left the room.

Emmett sighed, he knew that was part of their game but he didn't know how much he could put his children through before he had to give in and leave. He liked Bella from the moments he had spent with her he could see it venturing into love but he knew it would never work if her children hated him.

"Emmett? Hello Em…Baby, are you there?"

Hearing Bella's voice ringing through the phone snapped Emmett from his thoughts as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hey babe"

"I thought you hung up or something, is everything alright?" Bella asked concerned.

Emmett took a deep breath, he could see Amelia and Nicholas out of the corner of his eye, they were peeking into the room to hear what he would say. It was now or never, if he told Bella what was really happening he was like all the others, but he didn't then he had a feeling they would continue on their quest to make his life pain.  
>Sighing Emmett knew it really wasn't a choice.<p>

"Everything is fine Bella, everyone is fine" Emmett said as he turned properly so Am and Nick could see him, they seemed surprised and Emmett offered them as much of a smile as he could, they didn't return it, he hadn't expected them to but they felt the room in a hurry.

"Okay good, just checking. I'm on my way back to Forks now but I just have to make a quick stop. I'll be home as soon as I can"

"Don't rush, I will see you soon babe"

^..^

Bella Swan knocked gently on the Cullen household front door with a determined smile, she wanted to do something for them because they'd been through so much and become rather strong, she just wanted to see them have some good luck.

"Bella" Esme stated as she opened the door looking rather surprised to see the young woman. Bella just smiled as Esme ushered her in, shutting the door before attacking her in a hug. "It's great to see you. Come on into the living room we were just chatting" Esme said as she grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her into the living room.

"Bella" Carlisle said surprised.

Bella smiled as she took a spot on the couch next to Esme. "Hi Carlisle, I just wanted to pop round before I head home. Sorry if this sounds a little straight forward but I really want to have a chat. I have something to offer you"

Carlisle gave her a soft smile. "Please go on Bella"

"In Italy my Envy hotel is undergoing major renovations throughout the bottom floor which consists of all say the bar, foyer, pool and spa, gym. It basically is the common areas. My designer called me yesterday and quit on top of everything else going on but Emmett told me when you used to design friends' houses before everything happened" Bella said to Esme, she noticed how the older woman blushed slightly under her gaze.

"Yes I did, but I don't understand how I can help"

Bella smiled broadly. "Well I'm under a bit of pressure we have announced that we are reopening on the first of next month so I have to find a new designer but I thought maybe you would be willing to do it"

Esme looked at her wide eyed while the Carlisle looked stunned. "Bella – I, I'm not sure you want me for that" Esme admitted.

Bella smiled as she reached for Esme's hand. "Don't be ridiculous. I want you to do this and if you except not only will you be taking my private jet, but all accommodation and food, basically everything you need will be paid for and I will be paying you for the job"

Esme looked slightly stunned as though she didn't know what to say.  
>Bella couldn't help but cross her fingers, she really wanted Esme to take the job because this meant not only would she get a holiday but she would be getting paid something she could use.<br>She was such a strong woman, she deserved to have some happiness and the way Emmett put it she was happy when she was designing.

"Bella it's a lovely offer but Carlisle has a job and Emmett needs help"

Bella waved her off immediately. "Carlisle can get a transfer to Italy for the month. I will personally assure he can accompany you" Bella said. "As for Emmett and the kids, they will have me. I plan on asking Emmett to move in soon, I just want to ask my children first" Bella told her with a smile. "Things are moving fast between us but there is something about Emmett"

Esme nodded a proud smile gracing her lips. "Are you sure Bella? I don't want to put you out"

"You would do no such thing. I want you to do this Esme"

Esme nodded slightly. "Alright then. I must speak with the Emmett though"

Bella just grinned. "Excellent"

^..^

Bella cut off the engine of the car as she stared at her house with a wondering gaze, taking a deep breath she sighed. Emmett had told her everything was fine on the phone but Bella knew different, Nicholas and Amelia had never given her male company an easy time before and she knew this weekend wouldn't have been any different.

As she opened the front door the breath she held almost suffocated her lungs, right in the middle of the foyer fall was a pink laptop, smashed with Hunter the spider sitting on top of it. Bella cringed she hated that spider.

"No! I said no!"

Bella sighed when she heard Amelia shouting, her children were going to be the death of her, she knew that.

"I hate you! I hate you! My mom is not going to fall in love with you"

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please. **


	8. The Talk

**Please Love Me**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Twilight. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**This fanfiction is based on Bella and Emmett. Please enjoy, and if possible review. Would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Summary: ****Isabella Swan, single mother of three moved to Forks, Washington, a multimillionaire wanting to escape the spotlight. What Bella never expected was to fall in love with Emmett Cullen, a poor single father of four. Will love be able to overcome the obstacles thrown their way?**

**.**

**Thankyou for all the reviews. I know you are all currently hating Bella's children but stick with it :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight: The Talk.<strong>_

Bella sat beside Emmett on the bed as he cradled his head in his hands; she knew something wasn't right from the moment she walked into the house. Hearing Amelia's door slam was her cue and she headed up the stairs to find Emmett in his room, in the exact same position he seemed to be exhausted and Bella immediately felt sorry for him, she regretted her actions and thought she had put too much pressure on him.

Bella moved her hand so she could lift his head to face him; Emmett just stared at her as though he was seeing straight through her. "Emmett, baby. What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

Bella sighed; she didn't want to have to force it out of him. "Come on Em, what happened? I heard Amelia screaming, I mean it's not unusual for her to act like that but something must have happened. Talk to me, what did they do while I was away?"

Emmett shook his head. "Her yelling was my fault and nothing, they did nothing while you were away" Emmett told her.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Don't lie for them Emmett, what have they done? They always play up the first time I leave them with a boyfriend of mine so just tell me, I need to sort it out" Bella pleaded.

Emmett sighed. "How must time do you have?"

Bella shook her head. "That bad huh?"

Emmett nodded. "Rosalie's hair is pink, Alice and Rose had a spider in their bed, Jasper and Edward were tricked into thinking they broke the Wii, a bucket of water was dropped on my head, Edwards bed was filled with crickets, I woke up to hot sauce in my mouth, Amelia's laptop has been smashed as it was thrown over the banister and you want to hear the big one?" Emmett asked.

Bella groaned as she realised there was more. "What else did they do?" Bella asked exasperated.

Emmett frowned. "They stole your car and brought a whole heap of stuff with your money, they were going to tell you I stole the money so that way you would leave me" Emmett said.

Bella stood up. "They stole my car?!" Bella questioned loudly and Emmett nodded slowly, he was prepared for the yelling that was about to follow, he expected her to be angry at him but was completely puzzled when she turned around and left the room.

Emmett stood up from the bed and followed her as she flung Nicholas's door open, he was lying on his bed on his laptop, looking slightly startled when he saw his mother.

"Pick up Hunter and put him away, then get in my study" Bella said firmly as she turned around and headed towards Amelia's room throwing the door open yet again. "My study now" Bella said as she glared at Amelia.

"Bella" Emmett started to say.

Bella held her hand up. "Don't Em; I need to deal with them. Why don't you take the other kids outside? I think that's for the best" Bella stated sadly as she turned around and walked towards her office.

^..^

Bella stared at her children with her head in her hands, they both sat across from her fiddling with their fingers. Bella didn't know where to start or what to say, she knew what they were doing but never before had they gone so far.  
>It was an understatement to say that Bella was angry because she was furious, they had done something life endangering and it had gone too far but she knew first she needed to address the issue with Emmett.<p>

"You have both been giving Emmett a hard time" Bella stated and she watched as they immediately shook their head trying to deny the fact.

"No we haven't" Amelia stated.

Bella exhaled. "You have, don't try to deny it because I've had enough. I love you both very much, can't you see that? But I need something more in my life; I need someone to love me. I need to be loved by someone other than my children. I have the chance and you're going to ruin it" Bella said softly.

Nicholas scoffed. "He's just like all the others; they were all after your money. Why is he different?" Nicholas asked.

Bella sighed; she could hear in his voice how angry he was. She didn't want him to be angry; she wanted him to like Emmett for who he was. "Not true, Emmett didn't even know that I had money until I told him. He's not like the others" Bella stated and she noticed the way Amelia blushed as she heard that he hadn't known.

"How could he not have? We are on magazine covers" Nicholas stared at her.

Bella glanced at him. "You will need to ask him to tell you his story, but as of right now you are both grounded" Bella said as she watched as their eyes widen.

Never before had Bella grounded them, all the pranks they had pulled over time, all the dates they had ruined, all the things she had had to replace because they broke them but never once had she grounded them.

"You put your lives in danger because you don't like the guy I am dating" Bella said as she stood up and walked around the desk to face them properly. "I am talking to you like mature adults because that was what I thought you were, you've proven me wrong today. I want you to speak to Emmett, I want you to hear what he has to say because once you have you'll understand how wrong you were. Until I decide you will both be grounded, maybe when you can show me that you can be mature we will revisit the topic. I am so disappointed in you both, I trusted you and you betrayed my trust" Bella said as she turned around and walked out of the office.

She could hear the soft sobs of her daughter, she might not have yelled or spoken to much about what they had done but she knew what she had said had cut them deep.  
>Bella knew her children were well aware of how disappointed she was in them.<p>

"Emmett?" Bella called as she stepped outside, he turned to face her as he cuddled Alice close to him.

"Mommy!" Maddie shouted as she saw her mother.

"Hey baby, I just need to speak to Emmett for one moment then we can go get ice-cream" Bella told her youngest daughter as she turned back to Emmett. "If it isn't too much trouble would you share your story with Amelia and Nicholas? They need to hear it or they'll never accept what I want us to be"

^..^

Emmett Cullen leaned against Bella's oak wooden desk, Amelia and Nicholas sitting in the black chairs before him. The young girls' eyes were soaked with tears from the conversation with her mother; Nick's arms were crossed with an angry expression gracing his features as he stared at Emmett.  
>He could understand in a way why they were angry, if it was his mother then he had to admit he would be wary as well but he knew the kids had to understand he was no threat to them. He wanted them to understand that he loved their mother even after the short time they had spent together.<p>

They were angry because every male that had ever come into their lives was after their mother's money and left when they weren't getting what they wanted, they were scared he was just like them but it didn't excuse their behaviour. Emmett wanted to make them understand that he wouldn't be going anywhere and why he didn't care if their mother was rich or poor.

"I want to tell you about myself" Emmett finally said breaking the deafening silence, he saw them tense a little as they looked up at him, he could see the curious expression on Nicholas's face but Amelia's was one of indifference. "First I want you to know I care about your mother, it doesn't matter if she has money, I would still care, still love her even if she was poor, understand?"

Nicholas nodded slightly. "Yea" Nick muttered but Am huffed.

"When I was eighteen I got custody of my siblings when my parents died" Emmett started.

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "They call you dad" Amelia accused.

Emmett nodded. "They do, they were only young. Jasper was two and Rose was one. I am the only parent they have ever known"

"What about Edward and Alice's mom?" Nick asked.

Emmett ran a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath. "Edward's mom died when she was giving birth and Alice's mom left us" Emmett told them and he watched for their reactions, the way Amelia looked away so she didn't meet his eyes and how Nicholas suddenly found his shoes rather interesting. "You have to know what I didn't know your mother had money, I am poor, very poor. I live in a small house with my four children and my Aunt and Uncle, my Uncle is the only one that works and I can't provide my children with a quarter of what you have in this house"

"Poor?" Amelia questioned as she glanced up at Emmett, tears brimming in her eyes.

Emmett nodded. "We used to have money but when Alice's mother left us I had to give it all to her so I could keep Alice" Emmett told them.

Amelia shook her head. "She's a bitch" Amelia muttered.

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "No swearing Amelia" Emmett warned the young girl causing her to frown but nod. "I understand you both have reservations about me seeing your mother, and if it is really going to upset you and maybe it would be better if I left. But I want you to know that she is really important to me and I think I might be falling in love, I want to take care of you all not just your mother but you need to be comfortable with that"

"You are going to leave?" Nick asked nervously as he looked at him.

Emmett frowned. "Isn't that what you want?" Emmett asked was he looked them both in the eye. "You have spent the last two days trying to get rid of me and now you want me to stay?"

"Yes!" Amelia said immediately as she stood from her chair. "I don't like you because I don't trust you, but you're showing me I shouldn't trust you because you're going to leave" Amelia shouted as she hurried out of the office slamming the door behind her.

Emmett frowned at the girl's sudden outburst as he turned to Nicholas in hopes of an explanation. "What just happened?"

"If you leave you'll be like every other guy before, we did those things because it's easier for us to drive you away then for you to leave willingly. If you want us to get along then you need to prove yourself to us" Nicholas told him as he stood up. "I'm sorry you got the worst from us but you don't know what we've been through or experienced, we hardly see mom and when we do its more gifts to buy us off. Your kids have love, they have you" Nick said with a shrug as he turned around and walked out the door.

Emmett leaned heavily on the desk as he let the sigh escape from his lips, he understood a little more about them now but he needed to know what they had been through so he could make them see he wasn't like any of the guys in her past, he was different. Emmett wanted them to know that he was sticking around whether they wanted him to or not.

^..^

Emmett stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching Bella as she wiped the ice-cream off Alice's nose, his little girl giggling loudly as she looked up at Bella.  
>He hadn't seen his daughter smile so brightly in such a long time, he wanted to see the smile more often but he could tell if he broke up with Bella that it would vanish and the sadness would replace the happiness.<p>

"Dad! Come have some ice-cream" Rose called.

Emmett glanced over and saw her scooping a huge spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth. "Take it easy Rose, you've got plenty of energy without adding more" Emmett informed her but Rosalie just giggled. "Hey baby" Emmett whispered as he wrapped his arms around Bella smiled as she leaned up and brushed her lips against his, Emmett smirked as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Ewww Dad!" Jasper groaned and Emmett smirked as he pulled back from Bella.

"Shut it kid" Emmett teased as he glanced down. "I missed you babe"

"I missed you too Em, I have something important to tell you about"

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please. **


	9. Moving In & Talking

**Please Love Me**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Twilight. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**This fanfiction is based on Bella and Emmett. Please enjoy, and if possible review. Would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Summary: ****Isabella Swan, single mother of three moved to Forks, Washington, a multimillionaire wanting to escape the spotlight. What Bella never expected was to fall in love with Emmett Cullen, a poor single father of four. Will love be able to overcome the obstacles thrown their way?**

**.**

**Reviews: **

**Love Me Now And Frever: I chose Emmett because I don't like the Edward and Bella pairing. I hated the way he thought she was fragile and felt the need to be so overbearing and protective.  
>Mae: Thank-you!<br>MiccaF: Thank-you!  
>BreBre99: Thankyou!<strong>

**Thank-you to everyone else who is reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine: Moving In &amp; Talking.<strong>_

Emmett Cullen couldn't believe it had taken Bella less than a day to get his Aunt and Uncle organised for Italy and they were currently up in the sky flying over the ocean.  
>Esme had still been a little reluctant to leave even after Bella had organised everything but Emmett assured her he would look after everything.<br>Emmett though couldn't believe how amazing Bella had been about the whole situation, he wasn't proud to say he was going to have to ask for a little more. He needed a place to stay; he knew he wasn't going to be able to pay bills when he didn't have a job.

He had become a little bit antsy as he didn't want to feel like he was overwhelming Bella but he really had no other way for it to work.  
>He wanted Bella to know he would be thankful but that he no other choice.<p>

"Dad?"

Emmett glanced over to see Rose standing in the doorway of his bedroom, her hands twisting nervously. Rose had only been one when their parents died; he was the only father she had ever known.

"Yeah Rosie?" Emmett asked as he sat up slowly, patting the space on the end of the bed.

Rosalie shifted uncomfortably. "Dad, what are we gonna do if Miss Bella says no?" Rose asked quietly.

Emmett exhaled, this wasn't the Rose he watched as a little kid, the little girl she used to be had disappeared leaving a quiet girl in her place. "Then we will figure something else out Rosie, we always do. After school today we will all go over to Bella's and see if we can figure something out" Emmett said as he embraced Rose, she immediately dropped her head to his shoulder and hugged him tightly letting a few tears fall.  
>She already was having a tough time; Emmett didn't want it to be any tougher.<p>

^..^

Rosalie Cullen entered the Forks school grounds with a pout pursed on her pale lips as she grabbed onto Jasper's hand with unnecessary force. Rose didn't particularly like school; in fact she would go as far as to say she hated it. She hated the constant bulling she copped not only from the students but teachers as well, teachers who didn't think she was worth an education as she would go nowhere in life.  
>It bothered Rose to know they didn't think she was worthy because she had set career goals for herself. Rosalie wanted to go to college and learn about fashion, her dream was to become a fashion designer after all she spent hours staring at designer clothes in shop windows wanting to be able to afford something like that, wanting to be able to wear it, to feel the fabric against her skin.<br>Rose knew she would not be able to go to college, she couldn't afford it, but that didn't stop her from dreaming, from wanting.

Friends. They were something Rosalie had lots of before the event happened. After they became poor she realised how many of those people had only liked her for the money and now she only had the support of Jasper, he was her best friend, her only friend.

"Hey freak! I heard your dads found someone to weasel his way in with; trying to steal someone else's hard earned money. Pathetic" Jessica Stanley sneered at Rose as she walked by.

Lauren whacked her hand down top of the tattered textbooks Rosalie was carrying causing them to tumble to the floor. But Rose forced her tears back as she knelt down to the ground Jasper by her side, it wouldn't be forever, he only had six more years and that would be it no more schools, no more Jessica or Lauren, just family.

^..^

Hearing the words _'We need to talk'_ leave Emmett's mouth made Bella's heart race and her skin begin to crawl. There were simply no words to describe how much Emmett meant to her. In the short time they had known each other she had trusted him with far more information of her life than anyone else before him. Dating was not something Bella took lightly, love was not something Bella took lightly. She knew her feelings for Emmett were growing stronger everyday and there were no words to describe how much hearing his voice or seeing him meant to her.

Bella wasn't afraid to admit she had never been in love before not even with Madelyn's father, though there was a time she thought she could have learned to love him. Not anymore though. Bella wanted someone to deserve her love, to want it, to embrace it; she thought that person was Emmett.

So the thought of him wanting to _'talk'_ made Bella nervous regardless of what had happened to Emmett in the past or the life he lived now Bella wanted him, she wanted him and nobody else.

"Madelyn Sky, stop being a brat!" Amelia shouted as she stomped into the kitchen.

Maddie trailing not too far behind her with a grimace across her features.  
>Bella couldn't help but sigh as she glanced up from the table to see her daughters. She knew something must have happened for them to be fighting, well them fighting wasn't uncommon but Maddie being angry was. Maddie was usually the peace keeper between her siblings; well that was when she wasn't working with one of them to make the other miserable.<p>

"You're just being a bitch, Amelia" Maddie shouted as she swung her purple backpack at Amelia hitting her straight in the middle of her back.  
>Amelia turned around and Bella could have sworn her daughters face was red.<p>

"You're the bitch" Amelia said as she stomped over to her younger sister ripping the backpack from her hands and throwing it on the floor.

"Hey now, what is going on?" Bella asked quickly interrupting before Amelia could hit Madelyn.

"It's not fair mommy! Amelia gets to model in the fashion show this weekend" Maddie whined the adorable pout gracing her lips.

Bella frowned though she couldn't help the giggle that was rising in the back of her throat.  
>Her children fought over such silly things – when asking would get them much further.<p>

"Darling if you had asked me what was happening I would have told you that both of you could model"

Maddie immediately brightened in the facial expression but Amelia glared. "Since when? Modelling is my thing" Amelia shouted.

Bella sighed as she ran a hand through her dark brown hair. "Amelia there are more than enough clothes to go around. You know there are clothes designed for different age groups; you will be wearing the twelve year old group so I think we could allow Maddie the eight year old group. There is no need to argue over it girls" Bella said calmly and she noticed the way Maddie fidgeted with the bottom of her purple hoddie.

"Sorry mama" Maddie said innocently.

Bella just smiled at her youngest daughter. "Don't worry about it baby. Now I'm sure you both have loads of homework so upstairs"

Amelia rolled her eyes as she scooped Maddie's backpack up and passed it to her. "Thanks Am" Maddie said.

Amelia just smiled slightly as she followed her younger sister from the kitchen. Bella though new while that was fight one down there would be at least nine more before the night was over.  
>She knew her children loved each other but they also loved to bicker and fight, sometimes it just drove Bella insane.<p>

"Mom?"

Bella glanced up at the sound of Nicholas's voice to see him standing in the doorway tilting his head slightly.

"Yes sweetheart?"

Nick smiled slightly at the nickname, Bella new something had happened as her son seemed to be changing, more open to communicating with her. "Mr Emmett is here/ I sent them all into the living room"

Bella nodded slightly as she drew in a deep breath.  
>Between work, children, working at the primary school and Emmett. Bella was starting to become slightly stressed, she didn't know why but she was.<p>

"You alright mom?" Nick asked a concern look crossing his features.

Bella just nodded. "Fine darling. Go on upstairs and do your homework, please make sure your sisters refrain from killing each other" Bella said with a slight smile.

Nick chuckled. "Sure thing" He turned around and left the kitchen, leaving Bella to listen to his footsteps as he stomped up the stairs making sure his presence was known.

…

Walking into the living room Bella glanced over to the couch on the far wall to see Jasper and Rosalie sitting quietly, Rosalie was cuddled into her brothers side, her head was tucked into his neck, she looked as tho she'd been crying.  
>Alice was sitting with Edward at Emmett's feet they were playing nots and crosses on a piece of paper and by the grin Edwards face he was winning.<br>Emmett though sat in the arm chair looking absolutely nervous and it made Bella almost back out of the room but she had to remind herself that this was Emmett and she wanted him to stay so she needed to hear him out.

"Hi guys" Bella said softly and she noticed the way everyone's heads snapped up.  
>Alice and Edward immediately jumped up from there spot on the floor, tackling her in a hug, holding onto her tightly.<p>

"Hi Miss Bella" They shouted in unison.

Bella couldn't help but smile at their adorable cuteness. "Hello Edward, Alice. How are you both?" Bella asked kindly as she patted their heads before laying soft kisses to their cheeks. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Miss Bella. My day was amazing. We played dodgeball" Edward said enthusiastically before Alice could even get a word in.

Bella just smiled at him kindly and nodded. "That's fantastic Edward" Bella said as she turned to Alice who glanced at her with wide eyes and she could see faint tears in them. "You didn't come today Miss Bella" Alice said and Bella could hear the sadness seeping into her voice and she immediately felt guilty.

She had taken the day off to arrange and organise what she wanted for the fashion show in Settle after all it was for her fashion lines but she didn't realise how upset Alice would become.

"Oh sweetheart, I was working from home. I am so sorry" Bella said as she knelt down and engulfed Alice in a big hug. "I promise I will be there tomorrow baby" Bella promised.

Alice nodded as she gripped onto her tightly. Bella turned to the kids that sat on the couch huddled together. "Hi guys. Rose, are you okay darling?" Bella asked softly as she let Alice go motioning for her to go play with Edward who was sitting on the floor.

Rose glanced up and Bella could see the faint tears in the twelve year olds eyes. "I'm okay Miss Bella" Rosalie said weakly.

Bella noticed the lie straight away as she moved forward to the couch and crouched down in front of it, looking up into Rosalie's eyes as she clung to Jasper. "Rosalie, you can tell me, what happened?" Bella asked but Rose just turned her face into Jaspers shoulder and continued to cry as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Rose is bullied at school, Miss Bella" Jasper told her.

"Oh children" Bella said softly as she put a hand gently on Rose's knee. "I had no idea, darling" Bella said as she saw Rose peak at her through her eyelashes, she was small for her age and could easily pass for ten instead of twelve.

"It's okay Miss Bella you didn't know" Rosalie sniffled.

Bella smiled softly. "No darling, it's not okay. Those children have no right to bully you" Bella said sadly as she swept a bit of hair out of Rosalie's eyes. "Maybe we could talk after this, just you and I"

Rosalie smiled softly seeming to cheer up a little. "Okay"

Bella stood up and looked at Emmett who was sitting in the arm chair watching his children, he still looked rather nervous and it made Bella wonder what she was about to hear from him. "Hi baby" Bella said as she looked at Emmett trying not to let her gaze waver from his eyes.

"Hi babe, how are you?" Emmett asked as he stood up from the chair and wrapped his arms tightly around Bella pulling her into his body.

"I'm okay, you?" Bella asked and she felt Emmett tense slightly as he dropped a kiss to the side of her head.

"I am unsure Bella. I need to talk to you about something" Emmett said and he pulled back from her.

Bella nodded slightly. "Sure Em. Edward why don't take Alice to Nick's room? Ask him for some paper to draw"

Edward glanced up with a confused look. "Okay, Miss Bella" Edward said as he climbed off the floor holding his hand out to Alice who took it eagerly.

"Can I go see Maddie?"

Bella smiled softly. "Of course, darling" Bella said as she watched the two younger Cullen's leave the room.

"Bella, if it's alright with you I'll have my older kids stay for this"

Bella smiled softly at how he included them all as his children but none the less she nodded and sat down on the small two seater couch patting the space next to her for him. Emmett smiled as he took it.

"So what is on your mind?"

Emmett smiled as a blush crept over his cheeks and for some reason Bella could see he was slightly embarrassed. "Bella I know this might be a little too much to ask of you but since my Aunt and Uncle have gone to Italy to complete the job for you it means they aren't living at home, I don't have a job and I am unable to support everyone and keep the household running with bills and such" Emmett said as the blush crept a little deeper. Bella smiled softly as she took his hand and urged him to continue. "I was wondering if it would be too much for us to move in here until my Aunt and Uncle return"

Bella sighed quickly in relief causing everyone to look at her. "Oh thank god. I thought you were here to break up with me. Moving in? No problem at all Emmett, please whenever you need something don't hesitate to ask" Bella said with sincerity as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "You had me scared" Bella admitted.

Emmett kissed her cheek softly. "Bella baby, why would I break up with you? You're the first girl who has seen me for more than an appearance. You're one of a kind Bella and I think I might be falling in love with you" Emmett admitted softly.

Bella grinned. "Oh Emmett you are so much more to me. I think I am in love with you" Bella said as she leaned in and kissed Emmett on the lips passionately.

Emmett kissed back hard as he pulled her tighter into his embrace.

"It's okay to move in?" Jasper suddenly asked.

Bella pulled back from Emmett and giggled. "It's fine" Bella said with a smile.

"We won't be a problem" Rosalie assured softly and Bella waved her hand, they didn't seem like they would cause any trouble.

"And you Cullen. How do you feel about sharing a bedroom?" Bella said with a seductive grin as she bit her bottom lip lightly.

Emmett just smiled brightly causing his dimples to come out. "That's fine Bella. I can't thank-you enough for this" Emmett said as he leaned down and pecked her lips softly but Bella reached up gripping his face with both her hands and pulled him closer to her making him deepen the kiss.

^..^

Bella Swan walked into her bedroom to see Rosalie already sitting on the window seat waiting for her.  
>She'd sent her up a little while ago so she could come up and speak to the young girl not only about the bullying but other things in her life as well. Bella wanted to get to know her strongly as she was a part of Emmett and she loved Emmett.<p>

"Hi Rose" Bella said as she walked into the room closing the door softly behind her. "Come sit up here" Bella said as she flopped down onto her bed letting her satin doona cover wrinkle beneath her.  
>Bella waited patiently as Rosalie made her way over to the bed slowly, crawling up she leant against one of the white bed posts. "Rose I want you to be able to talk to me. You know since your Aunt is in Italy I want you to know I am going to be here for you" Bella said kindly.<p>

Rose smiled weakly. "My Aunt doesn't know much about it, they know I get bullied. Jasper does but he doesn't know the extent it goes to" Rose said softly.

Bella nodded slowly. "Why didn't you tell Emmett?" Bella questioned.

Rosalie just shrugged. "He has enough to worry about. If he found out about everything it would make him think he is a bad dad"

"Tell me this Rose, what do they bully you about?" Bella asked her tone was soft and she saw Rosalie relax just a little.

"Just things like being poor, how I will never amount to anything because I can't afford college, how dad is only with you for your money, how I'm small, because of the clothes I wear, because I'm me" Rosalie said as she let a few tears slid down her cheeks, they were silent tears and Bella immediately moved forward brushing the tears from Rose's cheeks.

"You listen to me Rosalie Cullen, they are wrong. You're a great kid Rose and you will go somewhere in life, you go where you make it, you have to be the one to take control of a situation and turn around. Being you Rosalie is what makes you so likeable, so fun and bubbly and so caring, don't you listen to a word they say"

Rose kept her head down, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders hiding her face.

"Rosalie, you are a beautiful young lady, you know you're going to make it somewhere and I am so proud of you trying so hard not to let the bullies get to you" Bella said as she reached up and brushed the blonde hair back over Rose's shoulder just as the bedroom door swung open and Amelia walked into the bedroom, Bella's work cell phone in hand.

"It's Angie. You never got back to her about seating arrangements" Amelia said with a shrug as she tossed the phone at Bella who caught it, she glanced at Rosalie glaring and turning out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Sorry about her" Bella said before glancing at her phone quickly pulling it up to her ear. "I'll call you back" Bella said as she closed the phone.

"You can take the call Miss Bella. We can talk after" Rose said as she made a move to get off the bed but Bella put her hand on the girls arm stopping her.

"Rose I can call her back after but right now I want to talk to you" Bella said with a slight smile as she put the phone down on her bedside table. "Now why don't you tell me what you want to do when you get older"

Rosalie glanced up with a small smile. "I've always wanted to go to college and study fashion then I want to design clothes"

For the first time that night Bella saw a genuine smile. "I think you would be amazing, designing, maybe even modelling as you are beautiful"  
>Bella knew it wasn't fair that Rosalie or any of the Cullen's had to live like this but to be honest she didn't want to give them so much that she seemed over powering but she did want to be able to help give them a life.<br>But she didn't want to only give Rosalie a life she wanted to give them all one especially Emmett and his children.

"Well you know Rose I have this fashion show coming up, to show off my new Amelia and Madelyn collection and my Isabella Marie line, would you like to come with us?" Bella asked kindly.

Rosalie glanced up in shock and could only manage to nod her head slowly. "Really Miss Bella? You don't have to take me"

Bella just giggled slightly as she patted her hand. "No problem at all. I would love to have you there, call it a girl's day. We will take Ali as well, my girls will be there. Nicholas will be thankful he gets out of it" Bella said with a laugh as she turned to them. "You'll love it and I want to do this for you. Look you probably have homework, there's a library down the hall to your left. Call Jasper and take him with you and explain things" Bella said as she leaned over and hugged the twelve year old. .

"Thank-you Miss Bella" Rosalie said as they leaned forward into hug.

"You're welcome, now off you go" Bella said as she shooed her out of the room with a big smile, she could tell Rose was grinning brightly.

^..^

When Bella walked into her room later that night seeing Emmett sitting up in the bed leaning against the headboard made her smile.  
>He was there. He didn't want to break up with her. He loved her. He was staying. Forever? She hoped. He was now her everything.<p>

Approaching the bed Bella glanced at him with a slight smile as she crawled up next to him. Emmett didn't waste any time wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his chest holding her close.

"Thank-you" Emmett whispered and Bella smiled as she kissed his bare chest lightly feeling his finger tips running through her hair.

"I love you. I want you to stay here" Bella said the words _'I love you' _slipping from her mouth in the moment before she realised and she felt Emmett press his lips to her head in a smile.

"I love you too Bella but I mean it when I say thank-you" Emmett said as he tilted her chin up with his finger tips and leaned down to peck her lips lightly.

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please. **


	10. Bonding

**Please Love Me**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Twilight. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**This fanfiction is based on Bella and Emmett. Please enjoy, and if possible review. Would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Summary: ****Isabella Swan, single mother of three moved to Forks, Washington, a multimillionaire wanting to escape the spotlight. What Bella never expected was to fall in love with Emmett Cullen, a poor single father of four. Will love be able to overcome the obstacles thrown their way?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Ten: Bonding.<strong>_

Isabella Swan loved having Emmett and his family living in house; it brought a certain feeling out like suddenly you could feel the love in the air.  
>It wasn't to say that Nicholas, Amelia and Madelyn didn't have their doubts, didn't have their screaming matches but they were becoming more open to the idea of having more children around.<p>

As Bella had promised she couldn't wait to take the girls out for the day, she had it planned right down to the last little detail.  
>It would give Rosalie a chance to see what the fashion industry was like and decide for herself if she were set on a career for her life, but she were still young and had plenty of time to decide.<br>It would give Alice a moment to spend time with a female adult figure, someone other than a family member.

Truth be told Bella loved spending time with Amelia and Madelyn, they were her daughters and they shared many of the same interests.  
>But when attending the fashion shows Amelia always chose to model them and now Madelyn was following in her sisters' footsteps that just meant that Bella would have no one to sit with.<br>Bringing Rosalie and Alice meant that she would have someone to talk with throughout the fashion show with Rosalie able to give her feedback.

Walking down the hallway upstairs towards the back of the house Bella couldn't help but beam at the thought of spending time with the girls and while she was doing that Emmett would be spending time with the boys.

Bella paused outside of Rosalie's door just as Amelia and Madelyn appeared at her side already dressed and for once smiling.

Amelia stood on her right side wearing white leggings with grey boots that went to her knees. She wore a grey singlet and grey double breasted buttoned coat that went to the mid of her thighs, she had on white gloves, a grey scarf and grey beanie that sat on her head. Her chocolate brown wavy hair flowing down the middle of her back under the beanie.

Maddie stood on Bella's left side wearing deep pink thick leggings and a black dress with thin straps, on top of that she wore a double breasted buttoned black coat like Amelia's that covered her dress that went to her knees. She wore deep pink gloves, scarf and a deep pink beanie which fitted her head perfectly and allowed her dark chocolate brown hair to come out of the right side and flow down her chest in a braid, she wore ankle designer black boots.

"Aren't you two looking gorgeous" Bella said as she glanced down at her two daughters only to have them smile back at her.

"Well we are your daughters" Amelia said as she motioned to Bella's clothes.

Bella was wearing a black dress that clung to her body in every way possible showing off her curves and perfect figure, it fell to just before her knees, she had a pure white double breasted coat on much like the girls that fell to below her knees, she had on white high heels; tall deathly traps she would never allow her daughters to wear, she also had on a pair of white gloves and a white scarf and her chocolate brown hair was flowing down her back in curls.

"That you are. Come on let's get these girls and then we can go" Bella said as she motioned for Madelyn to knock on the door, immediately they were granted access.

When entering the room the first thing Bella noticed was both girls were standing in the middle of the room with their mouths gaping open as they stared into the mirror Bella had set up for them.  
>She'd given them clothes to wear for the day and they were absolutely stunned by the beauty off them.<p>

"Miss Bell. Thank-you for the clothes" Alice said shyly as she turned around and wrapped her arms around Bella's waist tightly.

Bella just giggled as she hugged her back and laid a kiss to her head. "You're a beauty. Now let me have a look" Bella said as she pulled Alice back and had a look at the young girl.

Ruthie was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with black ugg boots with black long sleeved skivvy and dark blue thick cardigan that went down to the mid of her thigh, she was wearing dark blue gloves and a dark blue scarf. Her brown hair was spiked as usual.

"Yes definitely a beauty" Bella said as she tapped Alice on the nose.

Amelia giggled as she picked up the little girl in a hug, it was clear to Bella that Amelia had found a soft spot for the young girl. "You are definitely beautiful" Amelia said as Ruthie giggled with glee from Amelia's arms.

"Rose" Bella said as she turned to Rosalie, she was standing nervously by the mirror as she turned to look at her. Bella just smile brightly. "You look beautiful" Bella said breathlessly as she scanned her eyes over the outfit.

Rosalie was wearing a pair of cream coloured leggings with a pair of white ugg boots, she had on a white long sleeved skivvy top with a cream sleeve less cardigan which was buttoned up with two pockets – with a of white gloves and a white scarf. Rosalie's long golden blonde hair flowed down her back completing the outfit.

"You are absolutely beautiful; come on let's get going" Bella said as she grabbed a hold of Maddie's hand gently and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Are these clothes from your fashion lines, Miss Bella?" Rose asked.

Bella glanced over her shoulder and nodded. "Yes, we don't really wear any other clothes in this household" Bella said with a laugh.

^..^

Emmett drove Bella's black SUV towards the mountains further down the dirt track that was hidden deeper in the forest behind Bella's house. He actually felt thankful that Bella was taking the time to take the girls out giving him a chance to bond with the guys and spend some time with them.

Nicholas. He felt like this would be good to spend some time with the kid and give him some real male bonding which he seemed to have missed out on through his childhood.  
>Edward. It would finally give him a chance to spend some time with his dad alone without the girls being around and demanding the attention.<br>Jasper. It would give Emmett a chance to speak about things that were happening with him and see if he needed to get anything off his chest. It was unusual that Jasper would ever speak of his feelings but Emmett felt like he needed to give him the chance.

Hiking had been a big part of their lives lately because they didn't have money to do the expensive things. Emmett wanted to share this part of his life with Nick and hopefully get him to open up just a little more.

Glancing to the right of him Jasper sat still leaning on the window of the car watching as the trees passed by. Emmett couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips. Jasper was smart, he was utterly a smart kid.

"You alright Jasper?" Emmett asked.

Jazz glanced out the corner of his eye. "I'm fine" Jasper said but his voice was quiet.  
>He was a quiet child but the way he spoke made Emmett raise an eyebrow in concern.<p>

"You sure? You don't look it" Emmett said.

Jasper turned towards his older brother, his father figure, the man who had always been there for him. He wanted to make a comment and say what he was really thinking but that just wasn't him, how could he voice his concerns if he was unable to get the thoughts right in his own head. "Just thinking, nothing in particular"

Emmett frowned. "Talk to me buddy" Emmett said softly he was concerned that there was something deeper wrong. Jasper at been two when their parents died. Having witnessed something so horrible at such a young age made Jasper more reserved them most teenagers.

"I don't want to talk" He muttered as he turned back to stare out the window.

Edward raised his hand in the air. "I want to" Edward shouted and Emmett chuckled; his son was enthusiastic in just about everything he did.

"What is it buddy?"

Edward looked at Nicholas who had his head leaned back against the leather head rest, his sunglasses cover his eyes and blackberry in hand.

"Nick, why's your mom got so much money?" Edward against innocently.

Emmett glanced back at his son.

"Ed, you can't ask questions like that" Emmett told him but Edward frowned. Emmett knew how curious his son was but he didn't want to make Nicholas feel uncomfortable.

"It's okay" Nick said as he turned to glance at Edward. "What do you want to know?"

"Why does your mom have lots of money?" Edward asked again and as he looked at Nick's phone; his daddy didn't have a phone and neither did his brother or sisters.

"It's because she has worked really hard" Nicholas said and Edward frowned; he didn't understand what she did and Nick soon realised that. "My mom owns a lot of businesses, that's where your sisters went today, they went to watch my mom work" Nick explained.

Edward nodded. "Is your mom gonna make us go away cause she has lots of money and we got none?" Edward asked innocently and Nick pulled a face.

"No, no. She wouldn't do that Ed. My mom loves you, she loves you a lot"

"Promise?"

"I promise you"

Edward grinned. "My dad loves you" Edward told him but it could be seen in Nick's eyes that he didn't believe the little boy.

"I do Nick" Emmett said quietly from the front seat.

^..^

Bella felt Alice's grip on her neck tighten as she buried her face into Bella's shoulder deeper, the little girl gripped on for life and her older sister wasn't far behind. Rosalie reached for Bella's hand and held on with force as they took in the scene around them. The reporters and fans stood behind the barriers that confided them to an area the yelling of questions and screaming of fans was confronting. Bella couldn't reveal to the world how nice it was to be able to hide away in a small town, to be able to keep the paparazzi off her doorstep.

Amelia and Madelyn stepped forward as they tried to release some of the pressure on Emmett's children. They cuddled together with Amelia standing behind Maddie, her arms wrapped around her sister as they smiled for the cameras.

Bella couldn't help but be proud of her daughters, they had learnt to adapt to the camera, bright lights and thousands of people. Security came to guide them towards the building, Bella knew she would have to stop along the way, but she also knew Emmett's daughters didn't like the exposure feeling.

"Isabella, have you adopted?"

"Are the children from a marriage?"

"Is it true the youngest is sick?"

Bella felt Alice's heavy breathing on her neck and Rosalie's grip cutting of her blood supply. Bella pulled the twelve year old closer.

"Listen girls, listen. Nothing is going to happen to you. I will protect you" Bella told them and Alice lifted her head slightly.

"You promise?"Alice asked innocently as she jutted her bottom lip out.

"I promise" Bella vowed and Alice smiled.

"Thank-you Miss Bella" Rose said and Bella rubbed her back softly before looking at the crowd, Bella knew she had to sign some autographs or it would maintain bad publicity.

"Mom?" Amelia questioned as she smiled and waved at a little girl.

"You know Am"

Amelia did know, she had been doing this since she could remember but before the age of ten she had always been rushed inside. She had been kept away from prying eyes.  
>It had changed since then, the choice was given. Public or hidden?<p>

"I'll take them inside" Am offered and Bella looked concerned. "We'll have Sam and Jared with us" Amelia told her as she referred to her and Madelyn's security.

"Okay, but be careful" Bella warned her as she put Alice on the ground, firmly detaching her arms. "You must go inside with Amelia, Am will take care of you and I'll come after" Bella told them and Rosalie shook her head.

"I don't want to leave you" Rosalie basically whined.

Bella smiled. "You have to, I'll follow soon"

Madelyn came across and took Rosalie's hands. "Come on, you have to meet Angie" Maddie told them as she pulled them towards the door with Amelia and Alice following.

Bella sighed as she turned to face the crowd, a camera immediately shoved in her face.

"Is it true you've relocated?"

"Why do you want to be hidden?"

"Are your children ill?

"Have you married?"

Bella shook her head at their questions; they always asked silly questions without knowing any facts.

"Bella! Bella!"

Bella turned around and saw a ten year old bouncing up and down behind the barrier, calling her name. Bella smiled, she didn't mind that. Bella loved her fans; they came from all around the world to her fashion shows.

^..^

Bella stepped into her daughter's private dressing room to see Rose and Alice sitting on the cream leather couch. Rosalie was looking over a program featuring the days' timetable while Alice watched Amelia and Madelyn picking out clothes. Bella smiled as she looked at them, the thought of one day having four daughters made her smile. They would be her angels, her world.

As she stared at the scene before her she thought of her earlier decision. Having Rosalie participate in the fashion show had crossed her mind but she wanted her to gain confidence in herself first and she knew a talk with Amelia would also have to come. Bella knew her daughter would be jealous but only time would tell what would come of it.

"Mommy"

Bella smiled as Maddie wrapped her arms around her waist. "Hey baby" Bella whispered as she kissed Madelyn's head.

"Miss Bella, Miss Bella" Alice cheered as she leapt off the couch. "A lady brought us cookies, she brought them to me" Alice jumped around excitedly.

Bella smiled as she thought of Heidi, she was around to get the girls anything they desired. Amelia and Madelyn knew her, trusted her and it appeared Alice loved her. Bella determined it was because Alice didn't know what a personal assistant, maid or a butler was.

"Yes Heidi will bring you anything you want"

Alice's face light up like a Christmas tree. "Ice-cream" Alice cheered.

Bella shook her head. "Lunch first" Bella said firmly as a knock came from the door. "Yes Emily?" Bella questioned but her daughters interrupted.

"Hey Em!"

"Hello girls, looking lovely as usual" Emily told them as Maddie twirled around. "Ma'am, you are being telephoned from Paris" Emily paused as she looked at the children giving Bella a silent hint.

"I'll take it in my room" Bella told her as she glanced down at the Alice. "I'll be back in a moment girls, Am call Heidi for lunch" Bella told her eldest as she hurried out of the room locking eyes with Emily immediately.

"It's Mrs Cullen, I've asked them not to call Emmett as per your request" Emily informed her. "His names Dr Marchel"

"Thank-you Emily" Bella said softly as she picked up the phone, sucking in a deep breath as she did.

^..^

Dr Marchel held the phone to his ear as he stared down at his patient as well as her husband. Her pale skin, purple rings under her eyes and muscle weakness was enough to tell him something wasn't right, he knew something was wrong but there were no answers as to what as nothing showed up on the tests.

"Mr Marchel?"

"Miss Swan?" The doctor's voice was calm as he spoke; he hated to instil fear in the families of those he treated.

"Yes?"

"I was told to call you instead of a family member. There seems to be something medially wrong with Mrs Esme Cullen. The family should be informed in case of a turn leading to the worst. Her husband is by her side but please contact her nephew"

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please. **


	11. Bad News

**Please Love Me**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Twilight. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**This fanfiction is based on Bella and Emmett. Please enjoy, and if possible review. Would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Summary: ****Isabella Swan, single mother of three moved to Forks, Washington, a multimillionaire wanting to escape the spotlight. What Bella never expected was to fall in love with Emmett Cullen, a poor single father of four. Will love be able to overcome the obstacles thrown their way?**

**.**

**Thanks for the continued reviews. One more chapter and the new stuff will start to pour into the story!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eleven: Bad News.<strong>_

Bella was quiet all through the show and drive home, the phone call played on her mind as she thought about what she would say to Emmett. The thought of him hurting, it was almost too much, you never wish to see someone you love in such pain and now he was possibly going to have to face Esme's death.  
>To Bella that was tragic.<p>

Esme and Carlisle were basically his parents; they held him in high regard and loved him like their own. Bella was thankful she had never had to deal with the passing of her parents, it made her love for Emmett grow stronger as she truly realised how much he had been through.

"Mom, are you okay?"

Bella glanced into the passenger seat only to see Amelia staring at her with a concerned expression. Bella let a small smile grace her lips in attempt to reassure her daughter; Amelia had always been able to call her out on her emotions.

"Yeah baby, I'm fine" Bella mumbled.

Amelia rolled her eyes at her mother obvious lie. "Mom"

"Am, please, just leave it. I'm okay, really" Bella promised as she stopped the car and glanced into the back seat. "Everybody inside, wash up for dinner"

"Okay mommy" Madelyn shouted as she dragged Alice out of the car, Amelia didn't move as she looked at her mother.

"Mom, I love you" Amelia said softly.

Bella glanced over at her, her facial expression softened as she looked at her eldest daughter. "I love you too, baby girl"

"If something was seriously wrong, you would tell me right?"

Bella nodded. "This is something I need to talk to Emmett about first, trust me?"

Amelia nodded. "I always trust you Mom" Amelia said as she leaned over and kissed Bella on the cheek. "I'll go push Nick into the bathroom, make him wash up" Amelia giggled as she left the car.

^..^

Bella slumped against the steering wheel, her eyes locked on the suv before her. It was covered in mud and leaves, obviously from the boy's day out. Bella hoped they had fun, had managed to get along. Nick was needing a man in his life to help him understand morals, what it means to be a man.

Bella felt guilty, she hoped Emmett wouldn't blame her, for what was happening to Esme. She blamed herself enough for the both of them. She had sent Esme to Paris, it was her fault.

The tapping on the window caused her to jump, the nerves taking over as she looked straight at Emmett, his wide honest eyes were full of love as he opened the door and smiled softly at her.

"Babe, you okay?"

Emmett's voice was enough to make her shutter. So kind, warm. She didn't want to break him but who else could have the conversation, he needed to know, and it was obvious. "Em, we need to talk" She hated those words, the feelings that accompanied them. She could only imagine the thoughts running through his head.

"Err…what about?" Emmett asked nervously and Bella gave him a weak smile. "Was it the girls? Uh…didn't you want me to take Nick hiking?"

"No. No, Emmett, it's nothing like that. Maybe we should go inside" Bella offered.

Emmett shook his head. "No, Bella what is going on?" Emmett asked and she could hear the slight panic in his voice. He thought it had something to do with him, she could tell.

"Em, I think you should at least sit" Bella tried to offer but she could see the refusal in his eyes.

"No" His voice was firm.

Bella frowned, it sounded harsh to her but she knew he wanted an explanation. "I got a call today, it was from a hospital in Paris" Bella took a deep breath. "Esme has been admitted, Em, she's sick" Bella said softly, she expected a rush of emotions but looking up to meet his gaze she was met with a blank expression. Bella knew that face, the numbness, she'd seen it before in her mother. "Em?"

"Which hospital?" Emmett choked out after a slightly pause, Bella hesitated, but his posture was enough for her.

"She is at the American Hospital Of Paris, your Aunt is being attended to by Dr Marchel" Bella explained as she took in a deep breath.

"I need to go to her" Emmett said as he pulled away from the car, he let his hands slip from Bella's. "I have no money, I need to be there for my Uncle, uh…the children" Emmett rambled and Bella slid out of the car.

"Em. Em. Em!" Bella shouted gathering his attention as she took his large arms in her small hands, to prevent him from pacing. "Emmett, baby" Bella whispered softly as she saw his tears, she reached up to wipe them away and he leaned into her touch.

"Nothing can happen to her Bella" Emmett muttered against the palm of her hand.

"I'll get the best doctors Em, I'll fly us there, we will take the jet" Bella told him calmly, she knew she would do anything for the man standing in front of her, one look at his distraught face, it was all it took for her to know she would do anything to save Esme.

"Babe" Emmett started but Bella didn't let him finish as she wrapped her arms around his body tightly.

"I will do anything; it's all going to be alright Em. I will hire the best doctors, your Aunt will get better, I promise" Bella murmured softly and Emmett laid his cheek on the top of her head.

"We have to tell the kids" Emmett whispered sadly.

^..^

The crying was uncontrollable filling her ears, it made it hard to concentrate as she watched Emmett try to comfort his children.  
>They couldn't believe what was happening to their Aunt, Edward was the mellow child, he hardly showed any emotion. He was the first to explode in anger, he blamed her.<p>

Bella knew he didn't mean it but the anger in his eyes was enough to force her to stay on the couch to not attempt to comfort them even though she wanted to hold them in her arms.

"Mom"

Bella turned when she felt her sons hand on her shoulder. Amelia and Madelyn were standing behind him holding hands.  
>There was an emotion in their eyes but nothing that could compare to the sorrow Emmett's kids were feeling.<p>

"Nick" Bella breathed as Maddie run around the couch and climb onto her lap. "It's okay, Maddie" Bella soothed as the eight year old clung to her.

"It's not your fault" Nick told her.

Bella shook her head. "Yes it is, I sent her to Paris" Bella whispered into Madelyn's hair.

Nick frowned. "No Mom, it's not your fault"

"Yes it is" Edward shouted as he jumped up. "We were happy until you came into our life" Edward told her, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Edward" Emmett went to reprimand him, but the eight year old glared.

"No! If Aunt Esme dies it's Bella's fault. She isn't our family" Edward shouted, Bella cringed into the couch as Amelia came to the stand in front of her.

"Leave my mom alone, Edward!" Amelia gritted out as she glared at him. "Your ungrateful, mom, was trying to help"

"Don't be mean to my Edward!" Alice hissed.

"You had nothing, mom, she was giving you a chance. She gave your Aunt a chance" Amelia told them, she was loud.

Nick stepped forward and laid a hand on Am's shoulder. "Mom will make sure your Aunt has the best doctors, but leave her alone" Nick told them, Edward fumed as he stormed out of the room, Alice following close behind.

"Bella" Emmett said and she could hear in his voice that he was about to apologize, she couldn't let him, not when she agreed with Edward.

"I'll start on dinner" Bella said as she helped Maddie off her lap.

"Miss Bella"

Bella cringed at the sound of Jaspers voice; she couldn't take another angry stare, another accusing look.

"Yes Jasper?" Bella asked softly as she turned to look at him, he gave her a meek smile.

"It's not your fault, it isn't your fault" Jasper told her firmly, but Bella couldn't bring herself to believe his words.

"Edward and Alice are angry, they don't believe that you caused it" Rosalie told her but Bella's eyes wandered to Emmett who held his head in his arms.

"I'll still feel guilty, I'll organise the jet for you" Bella told them, Emmett smiled sadly but Bella left the room her children following.

^..^

Emmett found Bella in the bedroom, sitting by the window tugging on her sleeves. Emmett found himself by her side, taking her into his arms without realising it.

"Baby" Emmett breathed as he held her close.

"Em…I didn't know…"

"It's not your fault, I've spoken to Ed and Alice, they'll apologize to you Bells" Emmett promised and Bella gave him a weak smile.

She knew forcing them to apologize would do more harm than good but they were his children to raise so she said nothing.

"Come to Paris with us?" Emmett asked and Bella frowned.

"They're your family"

"Your my family too, Bells. I'm going to marry you woman" Emmett said firmly as he tilted her chin up. "Come with us, baby" Em pleaded.

^..^

Esme awoke to see Carlisle sleeping with his head lying on the bed beside her legs, she wasn't fully aware of what was happening as the doctor walked into the room.

"Esme, you're awake"

Esme paused to take the mask off but the doctor was immediately by her side.

"Leave that on please, do you have any idea as to why you are here?" The doctor asked. "Just nod your head, I'm Dr Marchel, I've been caring for you"

Esme nodded slowly, moving her leg slowly to avoid a cramp but it woke Carlisle.

"Sweetheart!" Carlisle breathed as he stood up and kissed her forehead. "I missed you, seeing those eyes"

Esme frowned she didn't understand how long she'd been asleep.

"Mrs Cullen, now you're awake. I would like to inform you on your condition"

"You know what's wrong with her?" Carlisle asked impatiently.

Dr Marchel nodded. "Esme, I'm afraid you have cancer"

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please. **


	12. Parting Ways

**Please Love Me**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Twilight. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**This fanfiction is based on Bella and Emmett. Please enjoy, and if possible review. Would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Summary: ****Isabella Swan, single mother of three moved to Forks, Washington, a multimillionaire wanting to escape the spotlight. What Bella never expected was to fall in love with Emmett Cullen, a poor single father of four. Will love be able to overcome the obstacles thrown their way? **

**. **

**Thanks for your reviews.  
>Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've moved and been sick; in fact I'm still sick. Anyway, this is the last chapter before the new stuff. Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twelve: Parting Ways.<strong>_

Bella stood in the doorway of Nick's room, he was rested up against his headboard playing Xbox, Maddie and Amelia were sprawled out at the base of the bed, Maddie with her ipad and Am with her laptop.  
>They weren't arguing or planning something evil, they were just normal children.<p>

Bella couldn't help but feel guilty for putting them through all the pain, all the sadness it brought them as she forced Emmett into their lives, and now as she stood watching them she knew it was going to cause the same about of sadness when she sent him to Paris…with his children, alone.

"Mom?"

Bella glanced over at the sound of Nick's voice and forced a smile. "Hey, what are you doing?" Bella asked softly as she pushed off the doorframe and walked over to the bed, she sat down gingerly and ran a hand through Madelyn's hair.

Maddie glanced over her shoulder. "Am, got me this cool game, Mama"

Bella smiled. "That's good baby. Listen I want to talk to you"

Amelia shut her laptop. "This can't be good"

"What is it mom?" Nick asked as he paused his game.

Bella exhaled heavily as she glanced across the room. "Emmett and I spoke last night, I'm going to lend him the jet and pay for Esme's doctors but we won't be going with him"

Amelia gasped. "What?! Why not, mom?"

"If it's because of Edward and Alice, they didn't mean what they said, mom" Nick told her.

Bella couldn't bring herself to lift her eyes away from Maddie, as the tears started to roll down the cheeks of the eight year old. "I thought Emmy was going to be my new daddy"

Bella sighed sadly as she wrapped her arms around Maddie. "I know baby, I know you did. I…I know this isn't what we planned, what I thought would happen. But Emmett needs to be with his family now, I'm going to pay for everything, I'll make sure their nice an comfortable. But you three need to understand, I can't go with them if Edward and Alice blame me for this, I already blame myself enough"

Amelia shook her head. "This isn't fair mom! Emmett said he was going to stay forever"

Bella nodded. "One day…one day we might be together again but not right now, Am"

Amelia jumped off the bed. "He promised! He's a liar! He just wanted the money, like every other guy" Amelia shouted as she ran out of the bedroom and into her own, slamming the door.

Bella flinched as she looked at her eldest and youngest child, Nick just nodded. "If you think its best" Nick muttered and Maddie crawled over to him, settling into his side.

"I love you, mama. I love Emmy too" Maddie said sadly as she buried her face into Nick's side.

Bella tried to hold back the tears as she stood up. "I'm so sorry"

^..^

Emmett stepped into Amelia's room cautiously; she was lying on her bed crying into her pillow. Emmett walked over and sat on the bed beside her, she didn't look at him.

"Go away" Amelia shouted at him.

Emmett shook his head as he gently pulled her towards him, hugging her tightly. "Shh, sweetheart. Don't cry"

"You can't leave Emmett, you promised me, us!"

Emmett nodded. "Amelia, this isn't what it seems like. I'm not taking your mothers money an running off. I wouldn't do that" Emmett told her as he pulled back a little and wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I will come back, Am, I am going to come back. I promise"

Amelia shook her head. "You promised you were never going to leave and I trusted you. Maddie thought you were going to be her father" Amelia cried.

Emmett could fight the guilt that was going to consume him; he hated what he was doing to her, to Nick and Maddie. More so he hated what he was doing to Bella.

He didn't want to leave them but he needed to be with his Aunt and Uncle, he needed to put Edward and Alice first. They'd been through enough; he couldn't find it in himself to make them feel like they are second.

"Why are you leaving us?" Amelia cried and Emmett rubbed her back.

Emmett nodded. "I'll be back soon. If you ever need me, Amelia, all you have to do is call me. I'll always pick up" Emmett promised as he hugged her tightly, Amelia head on as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I was so mean to you"

Emmett nodded. "I know, sweetheart, I know"

^..^

Emmett stood by the front door as he watched his two oldest children; they were hugging Bella fiercely as she promised to love them forever, tears running down her cheeks. Edward and Alice were already outside the front door, they were impatient, didn't want to be in the house any longer then deemed necessary.

"I don't want to leave you. I want you to come with us" Rosalie sobbed.

Bella stroked her hair. "I know, honey, I know" Bella murmured she kissed Rose on the forehead.

Emmett sighed. "Rose, Jazz, we have to go"

"Please come with us?" Jasper asked as he hugged Bella tightly.

"I love you, Jasper, but I can't. You can call me all the time, I'll always be here for you" Bella promised.

"We have to go" Emmett said again as Rosalie and Jasper hugged Bella good-bye one last time before heading for the car.

Emmett stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Bella. "I love you"

"I love you too, Emmett. We'll see each other again"

Emmett nodded as he kissed her cheek. "You bet your ass we will. I'll be back" Emmett promised as kissed her again.

Bella couldn't contain her tears as she watched Emmett walk towards the car. He slipped into the car and shut the door, Bella felt her children surrounding her.

"It's gonna be okay, mom" Nick promised.

"I hope so" Bella whispered as she wrapped her arms around Nick and Amelia, Maddie stood in front of her as they watched the car drive away.

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please. **


End file.
